Dory's Childhood Days
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: It is a series of one-shots of Dory's childhood days. It could be about as many chapters as I want it to be. Please no mean or rude reviews, it is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Shells

Chapter 1: Shells

 **A/N**

 **This is my first fan fiction of one-shots. They are about Dory's childhood days. This chapter has some spoilers in it, so if you haven't watched the movie then go watch it before reading this. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo/Dory.**

It was another busy day at the Marine Life Institute. It was morning. People were looking at all of the fish and the sea animals. The most busiest place was the open ocean exhibit. It had thousands of fish in there. People were taking pictures of fish and kids were at the touch pool touching their tiny hands on the sea creatures. In the middle of the Marine Life institute was a big tank with thousands of fish. A tiny fish was sleeping in her tube. She mumbled in her sleep. Sometimes she does that when she's dreaming. Meanwhile, Dory's parents are in their home, thinking how they should show Dory where they live.

"Charlie, how are we going to show Dory where we live? We tried pointing to where our house is, but she keeps forgetting," Jenny explained.

Charlie sighed. "I know, Jenny. We'll think of something, I just know it."

Jenny smiled, hoping they would come up with something to help Dory remember.

Dory suddenly shot her pink eyes open. She looked around. "Oh, it's only a dream," she sighed with relief.

She then got out of her tube and swam towards her parents' house.

"Morning, Mommy! Morning, Daddy!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Kelpcake!" Her father said with his usual big smile on his face, giving his daughter a bump on her nose with his fin.

"Morning, Sweetie," her mother said warmly. "Did you sleep well?" She questioned, looking at her daughter with her magenta eyes.

"Yes," Dory nodded, "but I had a weird dream though."

Jenny chuckled. "What was your dream about?" She questioned.

"Umm," Dory said, looking at her mom. "I forgot."

"It's okay, Sweetie." Jenny said quietly. "I'm sure your dream must've been pretty fun though."

Dory smiled, looking at her mother with huge pink eyes.

Dory then looked around and saw a white shell lying on the sand. Dory swam towards it. "Hey, look, a shell!" Dory exclaimed, her magenta eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it is a shell," Charlie said, looking at the white shell.

"It's so pretty!" Dory said, still staring at the shell.

"Yes, it's very pretty," Jenny said. Then she suddenly got an idea.

"Charlie, can I talk to you for a second?" Jenny asked, looking at her husband.

"Sure, honey," Charlie smiled.

Jenny grabbed Charlie by the fin and took him to the house.

"Maybe we should lay shells and make a path leading to our house, that way Dory would remember," Jenny explained to her husband carefully.

"Honey that's a great idea!" Charlie said happily.

Jenny smiled. The two then left their house and swam towards Dory. "Dory, we have to tell you something, "Jenny said, swimming towards her daughter.

"Okay, what is it?" Dory asked curiously, wanting to know what her parents want to tell her.

"We've been thinking of laying shells leading towards our home. That way you can remember where we live," Charlie explained.

"Okay cool! Can we do it now?" Dory asked eagerly.

"Of course we can, honey," Jenny said smiling to her excited daughter.

"Yay!" Dory said excitedly.

Her parents giggled and they started collecting shells.

Later, they finished the shell path. They let Dory follow the shells to their home. When Dory finally reached their home, they cheered.

"You did it, Kelpcake!" Charlie said proudly while her mother cheered for their daughter.

Dory giggled. "Did what?"

"Sweetie, you followed the shells all the way back home," Jenny said proudly.

Dory looked at the shell path and noticed she followed the shells. "Oh my gosh, I did?" Dory said smiling. "All by myself?" Her parents nodded.

"Do you know what this means, honey?" Charlie asked.

Dory shook her head.

"It means you can do whatever you put your mind to, Dory," her mother explained.

"Really?" Dory asked. Her parents nodded. Just then, she saw a group of young blue tangs playing together. "Mommy, can I go play with them?" She asked as she swam towards them.

"Yes," her mother said happily.

"Absolutely!" Her father said with happiness in his voice. "Go get 'em, Kelpcake!"

Dory giggled as she swam closer to the blue tangs, excited to go play with them.


	2. Hide and Seek

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

 **Before I begin this chapter, I want to reply to a couple of reviews.**

 **Sandrastar1: I'll make more chapters soon, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **maycontestdrew: Yes, Baby Dory is so adorable! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You're so kind! And yes, Kelpcake is a very cute nickname. Fishcake would be weird, though. XD Again, thank you so much for the kind words! :D**

 **Okay, now on to the story!**

Dory always loved to play games with her parents. Her favorite game was hide and seek. They would often play hide and seek. Dory's parents loved playing hide and seek, too. They loved to spend time with their daughter and make her happy. Dory was playing in the sand, until she saw her parents.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" She said happily, swimming over to her parents

"Hi, honey," Jenny said quietly, looking at her happy daughter.

"Hey, Kelpcake!" Charlie said happily.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Oh umm," Dory said, forgetting what she was doing, "I don't remember."

Charlie then saw a circle in the sand. "Were you playing in the sand?"

"Oh, yeah, I was! Now I remember!" Dory said, happily that she remembered.

Charlie giggled. "That sounds like fun," Charlie said, looking at his wife who nodded.

"Yeah, but now I want to do something else now," Dory said.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"Jenny said, letting her daughter decide.

"Hmm," Dory thought, placing her tiny fin on her chin. Then, she thought of what she wanted to do. "I want to play hide and seek!" She said excitedly, flapping her fins.

"Okay, Kelpcake," Charlie said, "We'll count and you hide."

"Okay, Daddy!" Dory said happily. She swam off to hide while her parents counted.

She looked around and saw some kelp. She giggled and hid in the kelp. Her parents finished counting and searched for their daughter.

"Where could my little girl be?" Jenny said playfully. "She's not here," Jenny said, looking behind the pink coral.

"She's not here either," Charlie said, looking behind a different pink coral.

Dory giggled quietly, not wanting her parents to find her.

Her parents kept searching until they saw kelp. They went over to the kelp. They saw a little bit of blue. They giggled. Then they went closer to the kelp and found Dory. "Found you!" Charlie exclaimed. Dory squealed in delight and swam away from her parents fastly. They quickly chased their daughter.

Even though Dory was small, she was fast. Her parents swam quickly towards Dory. Jenny stretched her fins and grabbed her laughing daughter. "Gotcha!" Dory laughed. Jenny tickled her daughter which caused her to laugh even more.

"Stop! That tickles!" Dory said laughing. Charlie giggled and tickled Dory with his wife. Dory laughed harder.

"Okay," Jenny said giggling, "that's enough." They let go of Dory. "That was fun! Can we play again?" Dory asked.

"Sure!" Charlie said. "Okay, this time I count and you hide," Dory explained to her parents. "Okay, " Jenny said. Her parents hid and Dory counted. They yet played another fun game of hide and seek.


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

It was a nice afternoon in the open ocean exhibit. In the huge tank, fish were swimming around. Dory looked at the fish, talking to other fish and sighed. "I wish I had a friend." Dory had friends, but they didn't really talk to her much. She wanted a friend who would talk to her all day long.

Her parents noticed their daughter looking sad. They swam over to her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jenny asked, worried about her daughter.

"I want a friend that would talk to me all day long," Dory said sadly.

"Oh, sweetie," Jenny said tenderly, cupping her daughter's face. "You'll find a friend soon, I just know it."

Dory smiled, comforted by her mother.

"So, do you wanna play tag?" Her father asked, changing the subject.

"Okay!" Dory exclaimed, smiling.

After a game of tag, Dory became bored. "Ugh, I'm so bored!" Dory complained, planting her face in the soft, squishy sand. Dory then gazed up and noticed pipes above her home. She got curious and decided to swim towards it. "Woah," Dory said amazed. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Dory questioned, hoping that she would get a response. After a minute, she got a response.

"Hello!" The mysterious voice responded.

Dory got interested in this mysterious voice, so she decided to talk to it more. "What are you and what's your name?"

"I am a whale shark and my name is Destiny," she said, interested in Dory. "I have trouble seeing and I often bump into the wall. What's your name?"

"My name's Dory and I suffer from short term me-memory loss," Dory said, remembering what her parents had taught her.

"Aww, that's so sad," Destiny said, feeling sorry for Dory. "Do you forget everything?" She inquired.

"I remember some things, but I forget most things," Dory said.

"Oh. I've never met anyone with a disability before. I have a disability myself."

"What was your disability again? I forgot," Dory said.

"I am near sighted and I bump into the wall. I also swim really badly, so you wouldn't want to see me swim," Destiny explained.

"Well, I think you swim beautifully, even though I've never seen you swim before," Dory said, thinking positive.

"Thank yooouuu," Destiny said happily.

"Woah, what was that?" Dory said curiously.

"Whale talk."

"Cool! Can I learn some?"

"Sure!" Destiny exclaimed, happy to give her new friend some whale talk.

For about an hour, Destiny has been teaching Dory whale talk. Even though Dory forgets what she was doing, Destiny didn't get mad. She was never bored of teaching Dory whale talk, especially to someone who has a disability.

"You're a really good friend, Destiny," Dory said happily.

"Thaaaank yoooouuuu!"

"Yooou're weeelcooome!"

Just then, her parents arrived. "Who are you talking to, Kelpcake?" Charlie questioned.

"My pipe pal, Destiny!" Dory exclaimed.

"That's nice," Jenny said softly.

"Yeah, Destiny is really nice! She has taught me, um," Dory said, forgetting,"Destiny, what did you taught me?"

"Whale talk."

"Yeah, whale talk. She has a disability, too, but I forgot what it is."

"I have trouble seeing stuff and I bump into walls. I also don't swim well, but Dory said I swim beautifully," Destiny explained.

"It's very nice to meet you, Destiny," Jenny said warmly.

"Yeah, it's nice for Dory to be talking to someone," Charlie said.

"It's nice to meet you, too. You must be Dory's parents."

"Yep, I am Jenny and this is my husband, Charlie," Jenny said, looking at her husband.

"Cool! Dory your parents are really nice," Destiny said, smiling.

"Yeah, they are. They're the best parents in the whole entire world!" Dory said happily.

Jenny and Charlie giggled. "Oh, Sweetie," Charlie said, hugging his daughter. Jenny joined in the hug. They then separated.

"We'll let you talk to your friend some more," Jenny said. "Have fun!" Jenny and Charlie left, letting their daughter spend some more time with her pipe pal.

Time has passed. Dory and Destiny are still talking to each other. "Wow," Dory said, looking around. "It's night time already?"

"Yep," Destiny said, "Time flies when you're having fun."

Dory giggled. "Yeah."

Dory then saw her mom. "Okay, honey, it's time for bed," Jenny said.

"Aww already?" Dory said pouting.

Jenny giggled. "Yep."

"I was having so much fun talking to Destiny. Can I stay up for five more minutes? Pretty please?" Dory asked, looking at her mother with huge magenta eyes. How could she say no to that face? "Okay, Sweetheart, five more minutes."

"Yay! Thanks, Mommy!" She said, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Jenny giggled. "You're welcome, Sweetie." She left her daughter to let them talk for five more minutes.

It has been an amazing day for Dory. She'll never forget that day if she could.


	4. Bedtime

Chapter 4: Bedtime

 **Hi guys! Welcome back to another chapter! So in the last chapter, Dory met Destiny. If you guys have any ideas of what I should write about in future** **chapters** , **please PM me.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks! And sure I'll definitely keep going. :)**

The Marine Life Institute was usually quiet around night time. Usually it's because people were tired and they want to go home. Dory doesn't like to go to bed, because she was too busy talking to Destiny, or she wanted to play some more. Dory was talking to her pipe pal.

Destiny yawned. "I'm tired, Dory, I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay." Dory said. "Goodnight!"

"Night!" Destiny swam away from the pipes and went to bed.

Dory got out of her tube. "What should I do now?" Dory thought. "I know, play hide and seek!" Dory swam over to her parents' house.

Her parents were talking to each other, until they saw Dory. "Mommy, Daddy can we play hide and seek?" Dory asked.

"I'm sorry, honey, it's too late to play that." Jenny said quietly. "Besides, it's past your bedtime."

"Aww! I don't want to go to bed! I'm not tired!" Dory complained.

"Sweetie, your body needs rest." Jenny said.

"Your mother's right, Dory." Charlie agreed, "You need rest."

"Come on, honey, it's bedtime." Jenny said, taking Dory's fin. Dory quickly took her fin out of her mother's fin. "Catch me!" Dory said playfully, swimming away from Jenny.

"I don't feel like catching her,"Charlie groaned.

Jenny giggled. "Don't worry, honey, I'll get her. You go to sleep." Jenny swam away from her husband. Charlie yawned and went to sleep.

"Dory!" Jenny shouted. "Dory, where are you?" She searched for her daughter.

Dory searched around and saw some sea grass which was dangerously close to the undertow. "She'll never find me here."

Jenny continued to search for her missing daughter. Jenny kept searching until she saw some sea grass. "Are you hiding in there, Dory?" She looked in the sea grass and found Dory, then she noticed the undertow. She gasped. "Dory, get out of there quickly!" She demanded. Dory instantly got out of the sea grass.

"What's wrong?" Dory inquired.

"Dory that sea grass is close to the undertow," Jenny explained.

Dory looked at the undertow "Oh no! I forgot! I'm sorry, Mommy!"

Jenny stroked her dorsal fin. "Sweetheart, it's okay. Please don't be sorry," she assured.

Dory suddenly yawned. Jenny giggled. She guided her sleepy daughter to bed. "Come on, Dory, it's bedtime."

Charlie woke up and saw his wife guiding their daughter to bed. He swam over to them. "Now she's tired," he said, chuckling.

Jenny giggled. "Yep!"

They arrived at Dory's tube. Jenny gently placed Dory in there. Jenny gave Dory a kiss. Dory yawned. "Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," Jenny said, warmly.

"Goodnight, Kelpcake," Charlie said.

"I love you," Dory said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Charlie smiled and kissed his sleeping daughter. "We love you too." Jenny and Charlie looked at each other lovingly and took fins, swimming to their house.


	5. Bullies

Chapter 5: Bullies

 **Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! In the last chapter, Dory didn't want to go to bed. In this chapter, Dory will be dealing with bullies. Uh, oh.**

 **ForgetfulFish: Yeah, I try to make the chapters cute. Thanks for reading!**

Dory sighed sadly. She wanted to play with her friends, but they were all too busy. She had Destiny to talk to, but she was busy performing for the kids.

Her parents looked at their daughter sadly. They knew what was wrong with her. "I know, you're upset, honey, but maybe you could find new friends to play with," Charlie said, comforting Dory. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I like my friends. I don't want to make new ones," Dory explained sadly.

"Oh, Sweetie, you have to make new ones. You can't just keep your old friends forever and don't make new ones," Jenny explained carefully to her daughter.

Dory sighed. "I guess your right, Mommy. I can make new ones."

"That's my girl!" Jenny said, happily.

Dory smiled. "Can we play tag?"

"Sure, Kelpcake," Charlie said.

Dory chuckled and tagged Charlie. "Tag! Your it, Daddy!" She swam away from her father, giggling.

"Hey, no fair!" Charlie said, playfully.

His wife giggled and swam away from her husband. Charlie quickly swam after Jenny. "Ahh!" Jenny said laughing. "I'm gonna get you!" Charlie said, giggling.

"Oh no you're not!" Jenny said, swimming away from Charlie quickly. Charlie gave up chasing Jenny. He saw his daughter giggling. He began to chase her.

Dory saw her father and squealed in delight, swimming away fastly. Charlie laughed and chased her, getting closer to her. He got closer and closer until he tagged Dory.

"Tag! You're it, Kelpcake!" He exclaimed, swimming away from his daughter.

Dory laughed and chased her father.

After a while of playing tag, Dory became tired. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go rest for a bit."

"Okay, Dory," Jenny said.

Dory swam towards her tube. She was about to go rest, until she saw four young butterfly fish playing happily together. They are a little bigger than Dory, and they looked to be about eight.

"Ooh," Dory said, interested in those fish. "I better tell Mommy and Daddy." She swam to her parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" She shouted.

"What is it, sweetie?" Jenny said curiously.

"Can I go play with them?" Dory asked.

Jenny and Charlie looked at the kids, then turned to face their daughter.

"I don't know, Dory, they seem bigger and older, and it looks like they're rough," Charlie explained.

"Please?" I'll be careful, I promise!" Dory said, pleading to her father.

Charlie sighed. "Okay, honey, but please be careful."

"I will. Thanks, Daddy!" Dory exclaimed, swimming over to the children.

Jenny had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Charlie, I hope she'll be okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, dear," Charlie assured.

Jenny smiled at her husband.

"Hello!" Dory said to the kids.

They stopped playing when they saw Dory. "Who are you?" One of them asked rudely.

"Hi, I'm Dory! I'm suffer from short term me-memory loss," Dory said, introducing herself.

"Well, Dory, I'm Clark. This is my brother, Calvin, and these two are my sisters, Hydra and Marble," Clark said, not caring about introducing to Dory.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" Dory exclaimed.

"It's not nice to meet you," Calvin said rudely.

The four kids laughed, teasing Dory.

Dory frowned a little, but it didn't really upset her that much.

"Why do you have short term me-memory loss?" Marble said, mimicking Dory.

"Um, I don't know," Dory said.

"You don't know, because you're dumb," Hydra said.

Dory frowned again, preparing to have tears in her eyes, but she didn't have them.

"Your name shouldn't be Dory, it should be Forgetful Fish," Calvin teasingly said.

Marble laughed. "Nice one, Calvin."

"Forgetful Fish! Forgetful Fish! Forgetful Fish!" The four chanted teasingly.

Dory whimpered. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Aww, look! The little baby's crying!" Clark said in a teasing voice, teasing Dory.

Dory quickly wiped her tears away. She began to think positive, hoping that the kids will change their attitude. "Can I play with you guys?"

"No!" Hydra shouted. "You'll never play with us, because you can't remember anything, you're probably dumb, and you're so tiny!" She said, shouting in Dory's face.

Dory gasped, shocked with all of those mean things Hydra said. She quickly had tears in her eyes and cried, swimming away to her home.

"Yeah! Go cry to your mommy!" Clark said rudely, laughing with his siblings.

Dory quickly swam to her parents, crying.

"Dory!" Jenny said, hugging her daughter. "What's wrong?"

Dory sobbed. "I don't remember!" She cried, sobbing in her mother's chest.

Charlie stroked his daughter's dorsal fin, cooing to Dory.

"Shh, Sweetheart, it's okay, don't cry. Shh, shh," Jenny said, comforting Dory. She rocked Dory in her fins.

Dory fell asleep with her mother's comforting and rocking.

"I better go put her to bed for a nap," Jenny said to her husband.

"Okay, honey."

Jenny carried Dory to bed. She placed Dory in her tube. She kissed Dory and she swam to her husband. She then saw the same fish Dory has been talking to earlier. She maked out what they're saying.

"She's such a cry baby," Marble said.

"I know, such a loser," Calvin said.

Jenny gasped. "Charlie, Dory has been bullied! I just heard them talking about her."

Charlie sighed. "Oh dear."

Jenny suddenly had tears in her eyes. "Oh my poor baby girl!"

"Shh, Jenny." Charlie said, stroking his wife's dorsal fin. "It'll be okay. Please don't cry, Sweetheart."

Jenny sniffed and wiped her tears. "We'll make sure to never let her talk to them ever again."

Later, Dory woke up from her nap. She yawned. Her parents swam over to her. "How are you feeling, dear?" Jenny asked warmly.

"I'm feeling great!" Dory exclaimed.

"That's good, honey. We're sorry. We should've never letted you talk to them," Charlie said.

Dory looked confused. "Who's them?"

"The kids you met earlier. They bullied you," Jenny explained.

Dory suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, them! They were so mean!"

"Yeah they were. We're never letting you talk to them ever again," Charlie said.

"Good. I'm gonna talk to my friends and not those meanies. They are such better friends."

"Yeah, they are," Jenny said.

"I'm gonna go talk to Destiny," Dory said, swimming towards the pipes.

"Okay, Kelpcake. Have fun!" Charlie exclaimed.

Dory smiled and swam closer to the pipes, excited to go talk to her pipe pal.


	6. Nightmare

Chapter 6: Nightmare

 **Another chapter coming right up for you! In the last chapter, Dory delt with some bullies. I bet that made you felt sorry for Dory. In this chapter, Dory will be having a nightmare. Scary!**

 **Sandrastar1: Yeah! Dory doesn't deserve to be bullied! Dory will be having a nightmare in this chapter. I don't know about the hiccups though. Maybe in a future chapter.**

 **Childatheart28: Yeah, they should!**

 **Fear 552: Thank you! I started writing, because a friend inspired me to write. :)**

Dory and her parents were happily playing hide and seek. Jenny and Charlie were the hiders and Dory was the seeker. She searched for her parents. They were hiding behind a pink coral. Dory looked around and saw a pink coral. Dory giggled and looked behind the coral.

"Found you!" She said, happily.

"Great job, Kelpcake!" Charlie said proudly to his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Dory exclaimed.

Dory suddenly yawned. "Mommy, I'm tired. Can you put me to bed?"

"Of course, sweetie," she said quietly. Then, she turned to her husband. "Charlie, you can go to bed."

"Okay," Charlie said, swimming to his house.

Jenny picked up Dory and carried her to her tube. She placed Dory in there. She kissed her affectionately.

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you," Dory sleepily said.

"Goodnight, honey. I love you too. Sweet dreams," she said as she stroked her daughter's head. Jenny swam away to her house.

Dory yawned again and fell asleep.

Jenny arrived to her house with her husband in it. She noticed that he was sleeping. Soft snores escaped from him. Jenny smiled and kissed him. "Goodnight, sweetie." She lied down and went to sleep.

Later that night, Dory was sleeping peacefully. She then was beginning to dream.

/

 _Dory woke up from her sleep. She yawned. "Morning already?" She said, sleepily. She got up and rubbed her eyes. She then saw her parents' house below her. They were talking to each other._

 _She smiled and swam over to their house. "Morning, Mommy! Morning, Daddy!"_

 _They instantly stopped talking and looked at her, confused. "Uh, who are you?" Jenny asked._

 _Dory stared at them, very confused. "It's me, your daughter, Dory!"_

 _Jenny and Charlie exchanged glances. "We don't have a daughter," Charlie said, still confused._

 _"This must be a joke," Dory said._

 _"No, it's not a joke. We really don't have a daughter," Charlie said._

 _Dory gasped. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I don't have a family," Dory whimpered._

 _Suddenly, Dory's parents turned into angler fish, roaring at Dory. "Ahh!" Dory screamed, swimming away as quickly as her tiny body can._

 _"Come back here you little morsel!" Jenny, now an angler fish, said._

 _Dory swam away fastly. She suddenly bumped into glass. Jenny and Charlie got closer to her. She was trapped. There was no where to hide._

 _"Noooo!" Dory screamed._

 _/_

Dory suddenly woke up, panting. She looked around. Suddenly tears were forming in her eyes. She cried loudly, waking up her parents.

"Dory!" Charlie said, swimming over to his frightened daughter.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Jenny inquired.

Dory saw her parents and remembered the dream. "Stay away from me! You'll turn into angler fish!"

"Angler fish?" Charlie said, confused.

Jenny knows what's wrong with her. "Dory, did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes!" Dory said, sobbing.

"Oh, sweetie," Jenny said, taking Dory in her fins.

"Shh, Kelpcake, it's okay. It was only a dream," Charlie said, comforting Dory.

Dory calmed down. "Mommy, can you put me to bed, again?"

"Of course, dear," Jenny said softly.

"Goodnight, Dory," Charlie said, swimming away to his house.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Jenny scooped up Dory and carried her to bed. She gently placed her in there.

"Can you sing me a lullaby, Mommy?" Dory asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," Jenny said, smiling to her daughter.

Jenny softly sung the lullaby to her daughter, making her sleepy. After she's finished, Dory fell asleep.

"Goodnight my sweet little angel," Jenny said, softly, stroking her daughter's cheek. Jenny swam away to her house.

Dory slept peacefully, not having another bad dream.


	7. Humans

Chapter 7: Humans

 **Hello guys! I got another chapter right here for you guys! So just to let you know, I'll be starting school tomorrow, so I'm not sure if I'm going to update everyday. I'll just update every other day. So in the last chapter, Dory had a nightmare. In this chapter, Dory will be learning about humans.**

The humans was always looking at the fish in the MLI. The way that humans look at Dory made her feel uncomfortable. She hid in her tube. Her parents noticed Dory hiding. They swam over to their daughter.

"Dory, why are you hiding?" Charlie said, curiously.

Dory quickly forgot. Then she saw the humans and she remembered. "The humans were looking at me."

Dory's parents looked up and saw the humans gazing down at them. "They just want to see us, honey," Jenny said quietly.

"Why?" Dory asked.

"Because, they think we look interesting," Charlie explained.

Dory giggled. "I'm really cute."

Jenny chuckled lovingly. "Yes, you certainly are, sweetie."

Dory gazed up and noticed a human holding up a camera. It took a picture of Dory and her parents. Dory saw the flash and yelped, hiding back in her tube.

"What was that?" Dory questioned.

"That's a camera, Dory," Charlie said to his curious daughter. "They use it to take pictures."

"Oh, okay," Dory said, understanding a bit.

"Mommy, are humans bad?" Dory questioned.

"Some of them are. Have you ever wonder where your aunts and uncles are?" Jenny asked, looking at her daughter.

"Oh, um, I can't remember," Dory said.

"It's okay, honey," Jenny said, comforting her.

Dory smiled, waiting for her mother to talk more.

"When I was an egg, the humans had to take me away to another place to hatch, with some of my siblings. When I hatched, the humans took me back to the tank where I once lived. Then after a day or so, the humans took me to this tank, the one where we live now," Jenny explained carefully to her interested daughter.

"Wow," Dory said, interested in every detail her mother said.

"So yeah those are the bad humans. They took me away from your aunts and uncles," Jenny said, a little sad that the humans had to take her away from her sibilngs.

"Some humans can be good, too," Charlie added. "Do you know where I got the name Kelpcake from?" Charlie looked at his daughter.

"From the humans?" Dory guessed.

"Yep! Well partly. You loved to play in the kelp when you was a newborn. You still love playing in the kelp now. The humans once talked about cupcakes. So I putted kelp and cupcake together, and that created Kelpcake," Charlie explained.

"Awesome! I love the name Kelpcake!" Dory exclaimed, smiling at her father.

Charlie chuckled. "You're my little Kelpcake," he said, kissing his daughter.

Dory giggled as he kissed her. She hugged him. Charlie smiled, hugging his baby girl.

Jenny smiled at the cuteness between the two.

Dory and Charlie separated from the hug. Dory had another question. "Were you ever scared of humans?"

"Not really," Jenny said. "The humans are just looking at us, so there is no reason to be scared. Besides, we are so busy taking care of you."

"Okay I understand now. For now on, I'll not be scared of humans, unless they're bad."

"That's my girl!" Charlie exclaimed.

Another human looked down at Dory and pointed at her. Dory noticed, but she wasn't scared anymore. Dory was a little comfortable of humans now.


	8. Discussion

Chapter 8: Discussion

 **Hello guys! Welcome back to another chapter! In the last chapter, Dory learned about humans. In this chapter, Jenny and Charlie will discuss to Dory about why she has her memory problem.**

 **ForgetfulFish: Thank you!**

It was morning in the MLI. Dory was sleeping while her parents were talking in their house. They was talking about if they should tell Dory how she got her short term memory loss.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, honey. We didn't tell her before, because she was too young to know," Charlie explained.

"Do you think she's too young?"

Charlie thought. "I don't think so. I think she's old enough to know why she's got her memory problem."

Dory slowly woke up. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. She saw her parents down below. She swam over to them. "Morning!"

Jenny and Charlie looked at their daughter.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Jenny said warmly.

"Morning, Dory!" Charlie said.

"What were you guys doing?" Dory asked.

Jenny and Charlie exchanged glances. "Nothing, we were just talking," Charlie said.

"Okay. Can we eat breakfast?"

"Sure, honey," Jenny said.

Dory and her parents swam away to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, Dory played in the kelp. She giggled.

"Should we tell her?" Jenny said, looking at Charlie.

"Yes, we can tell her," Charlie said.

Jenny and Charlie swam over to their daughter.

Dory stopped playing and swam over to her parents. "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetie. Look, we have to tell you something," Jenny said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's about your memory problem," Charlie said.

"What about it?" Dory asked curiously.

"Dory, you was born with it," Jenny said.

Dory stood there, surprised. "Why was I born with it?"

"I don't know, but you were a birth defected egg," Charlie explained.

"Oh," Dory said sadly. "Why do I have to have short term me-memory loss? Why can't I be like everybody else?"

Jenny and Charlie gasped. "Dory, don't you dare say that!" Jenny said.

"Dory, you are perfect just the way you are. Don't change that," Charlie said, stroking his daughter.

Dory smiled a little. She hugged her parents.

"We love you, Dory," Jenny said, hugging her.

"I love you too!"

They separated from the hug.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Dory inquired.

"Sure, honey," Charlie said.

"Yay!" Dory exclaimed, eager to go play hide and seek with her parents.


	9. Reading

Chapter 9: Reading

 **The first week of 9th grade is done for me! It was pretty good. I made a couple of friends, but not too much. The teachers are also nice. Anyway, in the last chapter, Dory's parents talked about how she got her memory problem. In this chapter, Dory will be learning how to read.**

 **Sandrastar1: As always, more chapters are coming soon.**

 **SmolHandyMan: Thanks, friendo!**

Dory played happily in the sand. She giggled, rolling around in the sand. Then, she looked up and saw a sign with an octopus on it. Dory looked at it curiously.

Jenny and Charlie swam up to her. "What are you doing, Kelpcake?" Charlie asked.

"Daddy, what are those?" Dory inquired, pointing her fin at the words.

Charlie looked at the sign. "That's human language, Dory. They usually use English. Humans write and read stuff."

"Cool! What does that say?"

"The octopus has three hearts. Two pump blood through the gills, while the third one pumps blood throughout the body," Charlie read.

"What's an octopus?"

"An octopus is an eight-armed sea creature," Jenny said.

Dory laughed. "Eight arms? That's funny!"

Jenny chuckled. "They use their arms to move around. Their arms are called tentacles. They also squirt ink when they get scared."

"Wow! Octopuses are really cool!"

Jenny smiled. "Yep, they sure are."

"Do you think I could meet one someday?"

"Maybe, honey."

Dory looked at the sign again. "Mommy, Daddy, can you teach me how to read?"

"Sure, Kelpcake," Charlie said.

"Yay!" Dory exclaimed.

Jenny and Charlie taught Dory how to read the sign. After many times of trying, they let Dory read the sign on her own.

"The octopus has three hearts. Two pump blood through the gills, while the third one pumps blood throughout the body," Dory read carefully.

Her parents clapped their fins.

"Great job, sweetie!" Jenny said happily.

"Fantastic job, Kelpcake!" Charlie exclaimed.

Dory breathed happily. She was so proud of herself. Dory looked over to the right and saw a little girl pressing a button on a machine. The machine said: Echolocation. The world's most powerful pair of glasses. It had a beluga whale on the screen. Sound waves bounced off on the whale and on to an object. The sound waves bounced back to the whale.

"Can you teach me how to read that?" Dory asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Jenny said.

It took a few tries for Dory to read it. She finally read it on her own, much to her parents' joy.

"You're getting good at this, Dory!" Charlie said.

Dory smiled. Then she yawned. All of that reading was making her tired.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes," Dory said sleepily.

Jenny and Charlie guided her to bed. Dory got in her tube. They both kissed her goodnight and headed off to bed. It was an amazing day for Dory. She learned how to read human language.


	10. Jenny's Birthday

Chapter 10: Jenny's Birthday

 **Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! In the last chapter, Dory learned how to read. In this chapter, they'll be celebrating Jenny's birthday. Awesome!**

 **Sandrastar1: Sure, in the next chapter there will be a thunderstorm.**

 **SmolHandyman: Yeah, she was born in a aquairum, so that's why she knows how to read.**

Charlie woke up very early. He yawned and stretched. He looked at Jenny who was sleeping and smiled. Today was Jenny's birthday. It was a special day for her. He got out of his house and swam to Dory who was sleeping in her tube.

"Dory," he said as he gently stroked her.

Dory felt her father stroking her. She slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, Kelpcake. Do you know what today is?" He asked. He told Dory yesterday what today is.

"Um," she thought. She looked down and saw Jenny sleeping. She suddenly remembered. "It's Mommy's birthday!"

Charlie smiled when Dory remembered it was Jenny's birthday. "Exactly. We are waking up early because we need to get your mother's presents before she wakes up."

"What does Mommy like?" Dory asked.

"Can you remember what she likes?" Charlie said, trying to see if she remembers.

"Hmm," she thought. She then froze up, remembering what Jenny likes.

/

 _"Mommy, look at this!" Dory said, looking at the purple shell._

 _"What is it, honey?" Jenny asked._

 _"It's a purple shell!"_

 _Jenny looked at the purple shell and smiled. "Purple shells are my favorite."_

 _Dory putted her fins on the shell, trying to lift it up._

 _Jenny helped Dory pick up the shell. Jenny glanced at the shell in her fins, then looked at her daughter. She kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for showing me this, sweetie."_

 _Dory giggled. "You're welcome, Mommy."_

/

"Mommy loves purple shells!" Dory said, happy that she remembered.

"That's right, Kelpcake. Before you were born, your mother and I loved to collect shells for fun. Your mother mostly collected the purple ones," Charlie explained.

"Cool! Can we get some purple shells for Mommy?"

"After we eat breakfast. I don't want to collect shells on an empty stomach."

Dory giggled. "Okay, Daddy."

They both swam off to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, they both went to look for purple shells. Dory saw a little purple shell. She picked it up. "I found one!"

"Good job, Dory," Charlie said.

"Thanks, Daddy."

After a while, they both collected a lot of purple shells.

"That's a lot of shells," Dory said, staring at the shells.

Charlie giggled. "Yep! We have to hide the shells so your mother doesn't see them."

"Okay." They both hid the shells in some kelp.

Later, Jenny woke up. She smiled and swam out of the house.

Dory instantly saw Jenny. "Happy birthday, Mommy!" She hugged her.

"Thank you, sweetie." She stroked her daughter.

Charlie swam to his wife. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." He hugged and kissed her.

"Thanks, honey." She kissed him back.

Jenny swam over to where she usually ate. She saw that breakfast was already out for her.

"We brought you breakfast, Mommy! You don't have to get breakfast for yourself," Dory said.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you guys," she said gratefully.

After she ate breakfast, Dory and Charlie swam over to the kelp. "We got presents for you, Mommy!" Dory exclaimed.

"How lovely. Let me see them."

Dory and Charlie brought out a lot of purple shells.

Jenny gasped. "Purple shells! My favorite!"

They decorated the house with purple shells in front of it.

After a few minutes has passed, there was purple shells in front of the house.

"It's beautiful!" She admired each and everyone of the purple shells. "Thanks guys." She kissed them both.

"Are you enjoying your birthday, honey?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. This has been the best birthday I have ever had." She hugged Charlie. Dory joined in the hug.

They then separated. "What do you want to do for the rest of your birthday, Mommy?" Dory said.

"Swim around the tank."

"Okay, let's do that now."

Jenny spent the rest of her birthday swimming around the tank. Dory loved this day. It has been a great day for her and her family.


	11. Thunderstorm

Chapter 11: Thunderstorm

 **Hi guys! Welcome back to another sweet chapter! After this one, I'm not sure what to write next, so if you have any ideas for me, please PM me. In the last chapter, they celebrated Jenny's birthday. In this chapter, there will be a thunderstorm.**

 **SmolHumanBean: I love Jenny too. She is such a good mother to Dory. :)**

It was raining at the MLI. People was getting ready to go home. It was lightning outside. Dory yelped when she heard thunder. She hid in her tube. Her parents came up to her.

"Don't be scared, sweetie, it's only a thunderstorm," Jenny said, stroking her daughter.

"It's loud, Mommy. I'm scared of the sound."

"Oh, Kelpcake, it's okay. I heard thunderstorms before, so I'm not scared," Charlie said, comforting her.

Dory heard rain before, but she didn't hear thunderstorms. Dory smiled, but she frowned again when lightning sound was heard. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, honey," Jenny said, not wanting her daughter to be scared.

"Thanks, Mommy."

Later at night, they were getting ready for bed.

Dory went inside where Jenny and Charlie slept. Her parents made room for Dory, so she can be comfortable.

Dory yawned. She snuggled with her parents. "Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetie," Jenny said, kissing her daughter.

"Night, Dory." Charlie kissed her.

Dory smiled, closing her eyes. She opened them again when she heard thunder. Dory had tears in her eyes. She couldn't sleep. Then, she cried, getting the attention of her parents. They gave her gentle pats.

"Shhh," Jenny said softly.

"Shhh, Dory, it's okay," Charlie said quietly.

Dory wiped her tears. "I can't go to sleep. The thunder is gonna keep me awake all night."

"We can tell you a bedtime story, that way you can go to sleep," Jenny explained.

"Okay, what bedtime story?" Dory asked.

"How me and your father met," Jenny said, looking at her husband.

"Yeah, we can tell you that story."

"Yay!" Dory exclaimed.

"I was young when I met him. I was a kid. I was swimming around until I saw your father. He looked like he was lonely so I swam up to him," Jenny explained.

"I was a lonely fish back then. I had no friends until I met your mother. She was so pretty so I had to talk to her. She's still pretty now." Charlie looked at his wife.

Jenny blushed. "Oh, Charlie."

Dory giggled at the romantic relationship between her parents.

Charlie continued. "So, I talked to her. I stuttered a little because she was so beautiful."

"We talked for a while and we played together. After for about 11 years, he asked me to be his mate. I accepted. Years later, we got married. About a year after we got married, we had you." Jenny gave her daughter a bump on the nose.

Dory yawned. "That was a good story."

"Glad you enjoyed it, Kelpcake," Charlie said, laying down.

"Okay, let's go to bed now," Jenny said.

Dory lied down. "Night."

"Goodnight, Kelpcake."

"Night, honey."

They all slept peacefully. Dory didn't have another sound bothering her.


	12. Just Keep Swimming

Chapter 12: Just Keep Swimming

 **Double upload today! Yay! In the last chapter, there was a thunderstorm. In this chapter, Dory will be taught the song: Just Keep Swimming!**

 **Sandrastar1: Okay, I'll keep going.**

Dory was taking a nap in her tube. Her parents took turns checking on Dory. Jenny swam over to her daughter. Jenny smiled when she saw she was resting peacefully. She then swam away.

Later, Dory woke up. She got out of her tube. She was about to go to her parents, until she saw a big purple sunfish. She got curious, so she went over to him.

Jenny quickly noticed. "Honey, look!" She pointed to her daughter. Charlie looked at Dory. She was about to run into the sunfish. Her parents quickly caught up to her.

"Oh, sweetie, sweetie," Jenny said worriedly.

"Watch out, Kelpcake." Charlie grabbed Dory safely in his fins.

"Careful," Jenny said.

"Woah, you better watch where you're going," the sunfish said, swimming away.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry I can't remember right," Dory said sadly. She looked down at the sand.

"Oh, sweetie, sweetie." Jenny cupped her daughter's face. "You don't need to be sorry. You know what you need to do? Just, keep swimming."

"Yeah," Charlie said.

"And I bet you can remember that, because, we're gonna sing a song about it." She sang the song. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming."

Charlie joined in his wife. "Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim!" They both swam around Dory.

Dory giggled, singing along with her parents. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming!"

They all finished the song. "You see, sweetie? We just have to keep swimming. You remember that," Jenny said.

"Okay, Mommy."

They both smiled at their daughter.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna get a snack." Dory said, swimming away towards the seaweed.

"Okay, Dory," Charlie said.

Charlie smiled. "You have a really beautiful singing voice, honey."

"Aww, thanks! Your singing voice is good as well." Jenny kissed her husband.

After her snack, Dory hummed the song. That song got stuck in her head for a while. Her parents was smiling that Dory remembered the song. They was proud of her.


	13. Always Another Way

Chapter 13: Always Another Way

 **This chapter takes place before the last 11 chapters. In the last chapter, Dory was taught the song: Just Keep Swimming. In this chapter, she'll be taught that there's always another way.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thank you!**

Dory and her parents were collecting shells to add to the shell path. They collected a variety of shells. Dory loved to collect shells with her parents. It was fun for her. Dory spotted a big white shell lying on the sand. She swam over to it. She tried to lift it up, but it was too big for her.

"There's no other way!" She whined, about to give up.

Her parents quickly came up to her. "No, dear, it's okay," Jenny said, comforting Dory. "Not everything in life is easy to do. Isn't that right, Charlie?" She gave her husband a playful shove.

"Yeah, your mother's right. If something gets too hard, Dory, you should just give up," he said.

"Charlie!" Jenny gave Charlie a shocked look, surprised that he said that.

"Just kidding. It's just a joke." He placed Dory in the shell.

Jenny chuckled. "Oh, honey."

"Caution: Joker at work!" He carried the shell, with Dory inside, towards the house.

Jenny laughed when Charlie said that.

"You see, Kelpcake? There's always another way."

Dory giggled. She nuzzled her nose against her dad's nose. She then hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy."

Charlie smiled. "You're welcome, Kelpcake."

They separated from the hug.

"I'm getting a little tired. Can we take a break?" Dory asked.

"Sure, sweetie." Jenny stroked her.

Dory smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Destiny." She swam towards the pipes.

"Okay, Kelpcake."

"Always another way, huh? I need to find other ways instead of just not figuring out what to do," Jenny said.

Charlie chuckled. "Well, you always have me by your side. You can just ask me to find another way."

"Aww, thanks, sweetie." She nuzzled him.

Charlie nuzzled her back. "You're welcome, dear."

Later, Dory came back to her parents. It was night time.

"Dory, it's bed time," Charlie said.

"Aww! I want to collect more shells," she pouted.

"We can collect more shells tomorrow, honey," Jenny said.

"Okay. I want to finish the shell path tomorrow."

"We will, Dory. We're almost done."

"Yay! The shell path is looking nice." Dory stared at all of the shells. They were lined neatly in a row.

"It does look nice." Jenny looked at the shells.

After they looked at the shells, they headed off for bed. Dory was excited for tomorrow. She couldn't wait to finish the shell path.


	14. Missing

Chapter 14: Missing

 **Hiya guys! Welcome to another chapter! In the last one, Dory was taught that there was always another way. In this one, Dory will be missing.**

 **Sandrastar1: I'm using your ideas. Thanks for suggesting them!**

Dory was playing with her blue tang friends. They were happily swimming around, giggling. Dory laughed. She was having a great time with them.

Meanwhile, her parents were watching Dory play with her friends. "That reminds me of when we were young, playing with our friends," Charlie said.

"Yeah, those were the days," Jenny said, snuggling into Charlie.

Charlie smiled at her. He stroked her dorsal fin. "I kinda miss playing with them," Charlie said, frowning a bit.

"I miss playing with them too, honey, but they're grown now. They're busy with their own things," she explained to her husband carefully.

"You're right, honey. They might have kids to take care of." Charlie smiled a bit.

Dory was finished playing with her friends. She waved bye to them and swam towards her parents. "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, honey. Did you have fun?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I had lots of fun!"

"That's good, Kelpcake," Charlie said.

"I'm gonna play in the sand now." She swam towards the pink tubes.

"Okay, sweetie," Jenny said.

"I'm hungry. Can we get a snack?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, honey." They swam over to the kelp to eat.

Later, Dory was playing in the kelp. She giggled. Then, she looked up and saw other fish swimming. "I wanna go swim too!" She looked around to make sure her parents weren't watching her. Then she swam up, joining the other fish.

"Woah! It's so awesome swimming with the other fish!" She exclaimed. She swam around the tank happily.

Dory's parents were resting in their house. Jenny got up. "I'm gonna check on Dory." Jenny swam away.

"Okay, honey."

Jenny arrived at the kelp. She noticed that she's not there. "Dory?" She looked in the kelp. She then swam towards Dory's tube. "Dory are you in here?" She looked around. "Oh no!" She panted worriedly. She swam to her husband.

Charlie noticed that she looked worried. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Charlie, Dory's missing!"

"What?!"

"I searched everywhere for her," Jenny sobbed.

"Shh, honey." He stroked her. "We'll find her, don't worry."

She wiped her tears. "Let's ask the other fish if they've seen her." They swam up and searched for their missing girl.

Jenny saw a flounder. "Excuse me, have you seen a tiny fish around here? She's a blue tang with big eyes."

"Sorry, ma'am. I haven't seen her," he said, swimming away.

Jenny frowned. "Oh, Charlie, what if we never find her?"

"Sweetie, we'll find her. It'll just take a while," Charlie assured.

Jenny smiled, hoping that they'll find her.

It has been a while. They have been asking fish if they have seen Dory. They've never seen Dory.

"Honey, we've been searching for a long time. We can't find her." Jenny placed her head on Charlie's chest and cried.

Charlie stroked her affectionately. "Sweetheart, we'll find her. We can't give up on her." He lifted up Jenny's chin and kissed her.

Jenny smiled, wiping her tears. "Okay, let's keep looking."

Dory started to get scared. The fish were much bigger compared to her. She started to get teary eyed. "I want Mommy and Daddy!" She sobbed. She looked around the tank for her parents. She then saw some familiar fish. Those were her parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" She swam quickly towards them.

Jenny and Charlie heard Dory shout. "Dory!" They both said. Dory hugged them tightly. "Oh, my baby!" Jenny said. Tears of joy were forming in her eyes. They separated from the hug. Dory then sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to join the other fish in the tank."

"Shh, Kelpcake." Charlie stroked his daughter. "It's okay. You only wanted to swim with them."

"It's okay, sweetie. We're just glad you're safe," Jenny said, smiling.

Dory smiled. She then yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Let's go home. It's bedtime," Jenny said.

They all swam to their home. They were so glad that their baby girl was safe.


	15. A Old Friend

Chapter 15: An Old Friend

 **Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! In the last one, Dory was missing. In this one, Jenny and Charlie will meet their old friend.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thank you!**

Dory was eating lunch with her parents. She ate her seaweed. After she's finished, she swam off into the kelp, deciding to play in it.

Charlie sighed. He lied down in his house. Jenny swam up to him. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I miss our friends. Ever since we got married, they never came to our home," Charlie explained sadly.

"Oh, sweetie." Jenny stroked her husband. "They'll come, I just know it. At least one of them will come." She kissed him on the cheek.

Charlie smiled at his wife. "Thanks for cheering me up, honey. I'm glad that you're my wife."

"And I'm glad you're my husband." She cuddled next to Charlie.

Charlie kissed his wife. He stroked her.

Dory yawned. She was feeling sleepy. She swam into her tube. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Jenny and Charlie swam over to their daughter. They both smiled. "She's taking a nap," Jenny said.

"Yeah, we should leave her until she wakes up." They left Dory.

A angelfish was swimming quickly in the huge tank. She was blue with black marbling. She also had turquiose eyes. She was excited to see her old friends. She hasn't seen them since their wedding, which was six years ago. She saw a coral home. She smiled and quickly swam down there.

Jenny and Charlie quickly saw a angelfish swimming towards them. She looked familiar. "Is that?" Jenny said, getting a close look at the fish.

When she got closer to them, they quickly noticed who she was. "Stacy!" They both said, swimming up to her.

"Jenny! Charlie!" Stacy swam up to them and they hugged.

They separated from the hug. "It's so good to see you two again! I haven't seen you guys since the wedding!"

"Yeah. I can't believe it's already been six years since we got married," Charlie said, looking at his wife.

Jenny chuckled. "Charlie's been the best husband I could ever ask for."

"Aww, thanks, dear." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Stacy smiled at the cuteness between the two. "Our friends have been asking a lot about you. They said that they miss you."

"I miss them too. They have been such great friends to us," Jenny said.

"Yeah they were. I have been telling my husband so much about you guys! I've been telling my kids too."

"You have a husband and kids? That's nice," Charlie said, smiling.

"I've been so busy with stuff that I didn't get a chance to see you guys. There's so many kids that I have to take care of."

"How many kids do you got?" Jenny asked.

"Ninety."

"Wow! That's a lot!" Charlie said.

Stacy giggled. "Yep! I have so many mouths to feed."

"We only have one. I can't imagine having so many kids," Jenny said.

Stacy had a surprised look on her face. "Only one?"

Jenny and Charlie giggled. "Yes, I know. It's unusual for fish to have only one child," Charlie said.

"We have a girl named Dory. She suffers from short term memory loss," Jenny said, describing her daughter.

"Aww! That's so sad!" Stacy frowned.

Jenny frowned. "I know. It'll never be cured."

"Poor thing. I hope she's doing okay."

"She's doing great. Her memory problem doesn't really bother her," Charlie said.

"That's good. Can you tell me more about her?" Stacy asked.

"Sure," Jenny said, happy to tell Stacy about Dory.

Dory woke up when she heard talking and laughing. Dory yawned, rubbing her eyes. She swam to her parents to see what was going on. She froze when she saw Stacy talking to them. She hid behind her parents.

They stopped talking when they saw Dory. "Hi, sweetie," Jenny said.

"Mommy, Daddy, who's this?" Dory asked.

"That's our friend, Stacy. We've been friends before you were born," Jenny explained.

"Hello, sweetie pie," Stacy said warmly to Dory. "Your parents told me so much about you!"

Dory smiled, swimming up to Stacy. "Hi! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Dory."

"How long have you guys been friends?" Dory inquired.

"We've been friends since we were kids."

"Cool! Were you at Mommy and Daddy's wedding?"

"Of course I was! It was so much fun! It was such a beautiful sight to see your parents get married." She looked at Jenny and Charlie.

Charlie grabbed Jenny's fin. Jenny smiled at Charlie. They letted go.

"You can go and play, Dory. Your mother and I have to talk to Stacy some more," Charlie said, stroking Dory's dorsal fin.

"Okay, Daddy." She swam off to go play in the sand.

Stacy chuckled. "She's so cute!"

"She sure is. She's a finful," Jenny said.

My kids are finfuls as well."

They continued talking for a while. Later, Stacy has to go home.

"It was a pleasure talking to you guys." She grinned.

"It's nice talking to you too, Stacy. Please come visit us soon," Jenny said.

"I will." They all hugged.

Dory swam up to them. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, honey, I am. It was so nice meeting you!"

Dory hugged her. "Are you coming back?"

Stacy stroked her. "Soon, sweetie."

"Okay. Bye, Stacy!"

"Bye, Dory! Bye guys!" She waved to Jenny and Charlie.

"Bye!" They both said.

"I like Stacy. She's nice," Dory said.

"I'm glad you like her, Kelpcake," Charlie said.

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure, honey," Jenny said.

They played hide and seek. Jenny and Charlie was glad that they saw Stacy again. They were also glad that Dory liked her. It has been a nice day for the whole family.


	16. Babysitter

Chapter 16: Babysitter

 **Welcome back to another chapter everyone! In the last one, Jenny and Charlie met their old friend, Stacy. In this one, Stacy will babysit Dory.**

 **Sandrastar1: I'll make more. Thanks for your ideas!**

 **SmolHumanBean: Thank you! Yeah, her parents were worried.**

It was morning in the Marine Life Institute. People loved to look at the sea creatures and take pictures of them. Jenny was sleeping in her house. She then woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that her husband was not there sleeping next to her. She swam out of the house. She saw that her husband was preparing breakfast. She swam over to him.

"Morning, honey." She greeted him with a smile on her face.

Charlie turned to his wife. "Morning, sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I already made breakfast for you. I made breakfast for Dory too."

"That's so sweet of you, dear." She nuzzled him and swam over to her breakfast.

"I was planning for us to go on a swim later. Just the two of us."

Jenny stopped eating. "That sounds wonderful." She snuggled her head into his chest. She then realized something. "But what about Dory? Someone needs to take care of her while we are gone."

"I already asked Stacy to babysit Dory." Charlie grabbed a piece of seaweed and ate it.

"That's good. Dory will be so excited to see her again. She really likes her." She ate the rest of her kelp.

Dory woke up. She saw her parents talking near the kelp. She swam over to them.

"Morning!" She exclaimed.

"Morning, dear," Jenny said warmly.

"Morning, Dory," Charlie said.

Dory ate her breakfast. She chewed on her kelp.

"Dory, me and your father are going on a swim later. Stacy is gonna babysit you," Jenny explained.

Dory smiled. Usually she forgets things, but she remembered Stacy. "Yay! Stacy's coming!"

Her parents giggled. "Stacy said she couldn't wait to see you," Charlie said.

"I can't wait to see her either!" Dory finished the rest of her kelp.

Later, Stacy arrived. Dory saw her immediately. "Stacy!" She quickly swam over to her.

"Hi, Dory!" They hugged. "It's so good to see you again!" Dory snuggled into her.

Stacy grinned. "It's good to see you too, sweetie." She stroked her dorsal fin.

Jenny and Charlie swam to Stacy. "Hey, Stacy," Charlie said.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed, hugging them.

"How are you guys doing?" Stacy asked.

"We're doing good. Charlie and I are about to go on a swim." Jenny smiled at her husband.

"That sounds nice. Have fun!"

"We will," Jenny said.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!" Dory hugged them.

"Bye, sweetheart." Jenny kissed her.

"Bye, Kelpcake. Be good." He kissed Dory.

"I'll make sure to take good care of her," Stacy said, stroking Dory.

"Alright. Come on, Charlie." Jenny grabbed his fin and they left.

Stacy turned to Dory. "Did you have lunch yet?"

"Um." Dory looked around. She saw some seaweed, which made her remember. "Yes, I did."

"Okay. What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Play hide and seek!" Dory exclaimed, flapping her fins.

Stacy giggled. "Alright. I'll count and you hide."

"Okay!" She swam away, finding somewhere to hide.

Stacy counted, placing her fins over her eyes.

Dory searched around. She saw her parents' house. She swam inside it.

"Nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" She swam to look for Dory.

She looked everywhere for Dory. She then looked down and saw shells leading to Jenny and Charlie's house. She followed them. She looked inside the house and saw Dory inside. She laughed. "Found you!"

Dory laughed. "That was fun! Can we play something else now?"

"Sure. What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm." Dory placed a fin on her chin. Then she thought of something. "Play tag!"

"Okay."

Dory smirked. "Stacy, come here. I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" She got closer to Dory.

Dory tagged her. "Tag! Your it!" She swam away giggling.

"Hey!" Stacy chuckled. "No fair!" She chased after Dory.

Jenny and Charlie swam happily. "Oh, Charlie, isn't this beautiful? All of the other fish are swimming peacefully around the tank. It's such a beautiful sight to see."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, it is. It's only fun, because I get to swim around with my beautiful wife."

Jenny blushed. "That's so sweet of you." She grabbed Charlie's fin.

Charlie gently squeezed her fin. They continued to swim around the huge tank.

Stacy tagged Dory. "Tag! Your it!" She quickly swam away from her."

Dory giggled. She chased Stacy.

Later, they were both tired. "I'm tired," Dory said.

"Me too. Let's rest for a bit," Stacy suggested.

Dory got in her tube. She closed her eyes, taking a nap. Stacy watched her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I am." They swam back to their home.

Stacy saw Jenny and Charlie. "Hey!"

"Hi, Stacy," Jenny said.

"Dory was very good. She's taking a nap right now."

"Thank you so much for taking care of her, Stacy," Charlie said, smiling.

"You're welcome."

Later, Dory woke up from her nap. She saw her parents talking to Stacy. "Mommy! Daddy!" She swam over to them and hugged them.

"Hi, sweetie," Jenny said, stroking her daughter.

"Ahoy there, Kelpcake!" Charlie exclaimed.

"How was your, um," she said, forgetting.

"swim?" Jenny said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah. How was it?"

"It was lovely." She grabbed Charlie's fin and smiled affectionately at him.

"Yeah, it was. It was as lovely as spending time with your mother."

She blushed. "Oh, Charlie."

Dory and Stacy giggled. "Well, I better get going now," Stacy said.

"Okay," Dory said. They all hugged Stacy. "Bye!" Stacy said.

"Bye!" Jenny and Charlie waved.

"Bye bye!" Dory exclaimed.

"When is Stacy coming back?" Dory asked.

"I don't know, honey. She said she has kids to take care of," Jenny said.

"Oh, okay. Can we eat dinner? I'm hungry."

"Sure, Dory," Charlie said.

They all swam to their place to eat dinner. Dory had fun with Stacy today. She was glad that she was her babysitter.


	17. Babies

Chapter 17: Babies

 **I want to let everyone know that I'll not be saying what chapters will be about anymore, because you already know what the chapter is going to be about by the title. Also, I'll be fixing my grammar a little bit. Anyways, review time!**

 **Sandrastar1: I'll do more soon.**

Jenny and Charlie were teaching Dory a rhyme. It was about staying away from the undertow.

"Can you say the rhyme?" Dory asked.

"Sure!" Charlie said. He cleared his throat. "We see the undertow and we say, heck no!"

Dory giggled. "That rhyme's funny!"

Jenny chuckled. "It is. Now I say the first part and you say the next part."

"Okay, Mommy!" Dory said excitedly, flapping her fins.

"We see the undertow and we say-?"

"Let's go!" Dory said happily.

"No, sweetie. It's 'heck no'."

"Let's try that again," Charlie said. "We see the undertow and we say-?"

Dory thought hard. "I'm sorry! I forgot!" she cried.

"It's okay, honey. We can try that another time," Jenny said, comforting her daughter.

"I'm gonna play in the sand." Dory swam away.

"Okay, Dory," Charlie said.

As Dory played in the sand, she thought about when she was a tiny baby. She smiled at the thought. She stopped playing and swam to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy."

"Yes, sweetie?" Jenny said.

"What is it, Kelpcake?" Charlie asked, eating a piece of seaweed.

"Where do babies come from?" Dory questioned.

Charlie almost choked on his seaweed. He then swallowed it. They stared at their daughter. Then they exchanged glances. "Dory, sweetie, why do you want to know that?" Jenny asked.

"I just want to know. Is that a problem?"

Jenny sighed. "Honey, you're too young to know that. Maybe we can tell you that when you get older."

"Okay." Dory looked down at the sand, before looking at her mother. "What was I like as a tiny baby?"

"You was a very small fry. You're still a fry now," Jenny said.

"Cool!" Dory exclaimed.

"I had to carry you around in order for you to develop."

"Where did you carry me around in?" she asked.

"In my tummy." Jenny pointed to her belly.

"Did I move around in there?"

"Sometimes. It was good for us, because we knew that our baby's healthy." She stroked her daughter tenderly.

Dory giggled. She thought of another question. "Did I cry a lot?"

"Yes, you did. We had to calm you down. I sometimes had to sing lullabies to you."

"I love your lullabies, Mommy. They're nice." Dory smiled.

"Aww, thanks, sweetie." Jenny smiled fondly at her daughter.

Dory chuckled. "You're welcome, Mommy."

"Is there anything else you would like to know when you was a baby?" Jenny inquired.

"No. That's all I wanted to know."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm," Dory thought. She looked around until she found shells.

"I want to play with the shells." She swam over to the shells.

"We'll play with you, Dory," Charlie said, swimming towards his daughter.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

Jenny and Charlie giggled. They spent time with their daughter, enjoying the fun they had.


	18. Algae

Chapter 18: Algae

 **Hi everyone! Before I begin this story, I've been planning on writing a new story. The story has been inspired by a roleplay, and it is going to be similar to it. So yeah, I'm really excited to write it. I'm going to write it soon.**

 **Reviewtime!**

 **Sandrastar1: As always, I'll make more chapters.**

Jenny slowly woke up. Her magenta eyes opened. She yawned and stretched her body. She looked down at her husband, who was sleeping peacefully. Jenny smiled. She swam out of the house to prepare breakfast. Jenny noticed that there is some algae on the pink coral. She decided that she and her husband will eat that for breakfast. She then saw some kelp and seaweed. She picked them up with her fins. She placed them down on the sand. With a smile, she swam towards her husband to wake him up.

"Honey." Jenny gently tapped him with a fin.

Charlie slowly opened his eyes. His mouth opened with a yawn. He saw his wife standing there with a smile on her face. "Morning, Jenny."

"Morning, Charlie. I just wanted to say that breakfast is ready. You can go wake up Dory." She swam away to eat breakfast.

Charlie got up and stretched. He swam to his daughter. He gently shook Dory.

Dory felt fins on her. She woke up, yawning hugely. She smiled when she saw her father. "Morning, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Charlie grinned. "Morning, Kelpcake. Your mother just made breakfast."

"Ooh, breakfast!" Dory said excitedly. She got out of her tube and swam over to her mother, with Charlie following. "Morning, Mommy!"

Jenny smiled warmly at her sweet little girl. "Morning, honey. Breakfast is ready."

Dory looked at the kelp and seaweed, while her father ate algae. She looked up at her father, eating the algae. "Mommy, can I try algae?" she asked.

Jenny looked at her daughter, then she looked at the algae. "Sure, sweetie. Algae is really good."

Dory swam to the coral. The coral was across from another coral, where Charlie was eating at. She placed her mouth on the coral, taking a little bit of algae. Her teeth scraped on the algae. She ate the algae. With a gulp, her eyes widened. "Mmm! This is good!" She ate the rest of her breakfast quickly.

Jenny giggled. "Told you it was good." She grabbed a piece of seaweed and she ate it.

After breakfast, Dory and her family was taking a swim around the tank. Dory smiled, flapping her tiny fins. "I like swimming around the tank. It's fun."

Charlie chuckled. "I like swimming around the tank too."

Dory suddenly remembered the algae she ate this morning. "Can I eat algae for breakfast tomorrow?" she inquired, looking at her parents.

They exchanged glances. Then, Jenny spoke up. "How about for lunch? That way you can eat it sooner."

"Okay!" she exclaimed, liking the suggestion her mother made.

They continued to swim around the tank. Dory smiled, excited for eating the algae for lunch.


	19. Lullaby

Chapter 19: Lullaby

 **I do not own this lullaby. I got it from a website. I also changed a tiny part of the lullaby.**

 **Sandrastar1: You like asking me this a lot, do you? Lol, yes I will do more as always.**

Dory was talking to Destiny, happy to be spending time with her pipe pal.

"Do you like performing for the kids?" Dory asked.

"Yes, I do. It's really fun." Destiny smiled.

"That's good."

Jenny swam over to her daughter. "Dory, dinner's ready."

"Okay, Mommy. Let me say bye to Destiny first."

"Okay, sweetie." She swam away.

Dory turned to look at the pipes. "I gotta eat dinner, Destiny."

"That's good timing. I gotta go perform for the kids."

"Okay. Have fun!"

"Bye, Dory!" Destiny swam off to perform for the kids.

With a smile, Dory swam to the kelp to eat dinner. They were having kelp.

"Yummy! Kelp!" she exclaimed.

Charlie giggled at his daughter. "Yep. Eat up!"

They all ate their dinner.

After dinner, Dory continued to talk to her pipe pal. It has been a while since they talked. Destiny yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed, Dory. I have another performance tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight!"

"Night!" Destiny went to bed.

Dory decided to see what her parents are up to. She swam to their coral cave. When she got there, she noticed that they were kissing.

"Eww! Yucky!" She covered her eyes to prevent her from seeing.

They quickly stopped when they saw their daughter. "Nothing to see here, Dory!" Charlie blushed, guiding Dory to her room.

Dory swam back to their coral cave. "I saw you! You guys were kissing!" she explained to both of her parents.

Jenny giggled. "We love each other, honey. We wanted to kiss."

Dory giggled. "I understand." She suddenly broke out into a yawn.

"It's time for bed." Jenny picked up her daughter and swam over to her room, placing her in her tube.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" Dory asked.

"Sure, dear."

Dory smiled, waiting for the lullaby to start.

Jenny softly sung the lullaby to her daughter.

 _"And I sing you to sleep_

 _And I sing you to sleep_

 _And I sing you to sleep_

 _Now my sweet._

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _Now my child._

 _There's no man or beast can break through these walls,_

 _You are safe from it all_

 _You are safe from it all_

 _There's no shark can come steal you away,_

 _I'm with you night and day,_

 _I'm with you night and day._

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _Now my child._

 _Close your eyes._

 _Close your eyes._

 _Think of the fish swimming in the tank,_

 _Close your eyes cause your mommy's near,_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep,_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep."_

Dory fell asleep peacefully. Jenny kissed her daughter and swam away, giving her a good night's sleep.


	20. New Game

Chapter 20: New Game

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks! :D**

Dory was about to play hide and seek with her parents. "Who's it?" she asked, looking at her parents.

"Daddy will be it," Jenny said, looking at her husband.

"What? Me?" Charlie inquired.

Jenny chuckled. "Yes, you are it."

"Fine, I'll be it." He turned around and covered his eyes, counting to ten.

Jenny and Dory instantly swam away to find somewhere to hide. "Where can we hide, Mommy?" Dory questioned.

Jenny looked around until she found groups of seaweed. "We can hide in the seaweed."

"Good idea!" They both hid in the seaweed.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Charlie shouted, searching for his wife and daughter.

Jenny and Dory giggled as Charlie passed by the seaweed. "Daddy will never find us," Dory said.

Her mom chuckled. "Yep, this is a good hiding spot."

Charlie was still searching. "Where can they be? I searched everywhere except the-"

He paused. He saw the seaweed where Jenny and Dory were in. With a chuckle, he looked in the seaweed. "Found you!" he exclaimed.

The girls laughed, swimming away from Charlie.

"Come back here!" he giggled, chasing them.

Charlie chased Dory around until he caught her. "Gotcha!" He tickled Dory, which made her laugh.

"Daddy, stop! That tickles!"

Charlie giggled. He stopped tickling Dory. "Let me get Mommy." He swam away.

He saw Jenny eating some kelp. Charlie smirked and crept on his wife. He grabbed her and tickled her.

Jenny laughed. "C-Charlie, stop!"

"I'm not stopping until you give up." He kept tickling her.

Dory swam to her parents and giggled. "Keep tickling her, Daddy!"

"I'm not giving up, Charlie!"

Charlie stopped tickling her. "Alright, then. I'm gonna tickle you harder." He tickled his wife even harder. Jenny laughed so loudly, that her cheeks turned red. "O-okay! I give up!"

Charlie stopped. He stroked her dorsal fin. "Are you alright?"

Jenny let out a series of breaths. "Yes, I'm okay."

Jenny looked at her daughter. "I was just thinking of a game that we can all play."

"What is it?" Dory asked.

"Marco Polo."

Dory had a confused look on her face. "What's Marco Polo?"

"Well, it's a game when one person closes their eyes, and they have to find other people. It's sorta like hide-and-seek, but different. The person has to say 'Marco', and the people that they're trying to tag has to say 'Polo'," Jenny explained.

Dory tried to collect all of the information that her mother said. "I don't get it."

Jenny chuckled. "It's okay, sweetie. I'll explain again when we play."

Later, Dory and her parents were ready to play Marco Polo.

"Okay, Dory, you'll be it," Jenny said.

"What am I suppose to do?" she questioned.

"You close your eyes."

Dory closed her eyes. "Now what?"

"You have to say 'Marco'. After you say that, Daddy and I will say 'Polo'."

"Marco!" she shouted.

"Polo!" Jenny and Charlie yelled, swimming a little bit away from their daughter.

Dory forgot what she had to do next, so she wandered away. Jenny and Charlie didn't notice that she wandered off.

Dory opened her eyes. "Mommy? Daddy?" She looked around.

"Where is Dory? She should be looking for us." Jenny looked at her husband.

"I don't know. Let's go find her." They searched for her.

Dory began to cry. "I can't find them!" Then, she saw two familiar fish. "Mommy! Daddy!" She swam over to them and embraced them.

"Dory! I'm so glad you're safe!" Jenny said.

"I'm really sorry! I forgot about what I was doing!"

"It's okay, Kelpcake." Charlie stroked her.

"Do you want a snack?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, let's go."

They all swam away to eat their snack.


	21. Teenagers and Drawings

Chapter 21: Teenagers and Drawings

 **Sandrastar1: Thank you! And of course, I'll keep going!**

Dory and her parents were looking at the humans. Dory watched the humans in interest and smiled. Then, her smile dropped when a teenage girl and a boy pointed at Dory and her parents. The young Blue Tang shivered with fear. Her parents comforted her.

"Sweetie, it's okay. They're only looking at us," Jenny reassured.

"Yeah, it's not like they're doing anything bad to us, Kelpcake," Charlie agreed.

Dory smiled at her parents. Suddenly, the two kids banged loudly on the tank, scaring some fish away. Dory's eyes widened in fear. She hid in her tube and cried. Jenny and Charlie narrowed their eyes at the bad teenagers.

The teenagers just made funny faces at Dory's parents, which made them angrier.

Charlie growled, swimming up to the teenagers. Jenny quickly stopped him. "Charlie, don't threaten them. We can just ignore them."

Charlie calmed down and sighed. "Sorry, honey, they just made me so mad."

Jenny stroked him. "It's okay. Let's check on Dory."

The teenagers gave up and walked away, leaving them alone.

Dory was still crying. She sniffed, wiping her nose. Her parents came over to her.

"Shh, sweetheart, don't cry." Jenny picked up her daughter and rocked her in her fins, humming softly.

Charlie stroked her. "Those humans were jerks. Don't worry about them, Dory."

Dory wiped her tears away. Her mother placed Dory down, and she swam off to go play in the sand.

Charlie's stomach growled. He blushed.

Jenny chuckled. "Hungry?"

"Yes, I am. Let's get something to eat." He took his wife's fin and swam over to the kelp.

While Dory played in the sand, she thought of something. She looked at her parents, who was eating the kelp, then back to the sand. "I can make drawings for Mommy and Daddy!"

She began to draw a picture for her mother first. She drew a huge heart with her tiny fin. Then, she grabbed some purple shells and placed them inside the heart.

The young forgetful fish started drawing a picture for her father next. She drew a heart like the one she made earlier. Then, she placed white shells in the heart. She admired her drawings, but it felt like it needed something else. The Blue Tang looked at the middle; it was empty.

"I need to make a heart for myself!" she exclaimed.

She drew a medium-sized heart in the middle with some white and purple shells in it. Finally, it was finished. The young Tang admired every one of her drawings. She then swam over to her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

They looked at their daughter. "What is it, honey?" Jenny asked.

"I want to show you something. Follow me, but cover your eyes."

The couple chuckled. "Okay," Charlie said. They both covered their eyes, and Dory guided her parents to her drawings.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

They both uncovered their eyes and gasped at the amazing sight. They admired each and every one of Dory's drawings.

"Dory, did you really make this by yourself?" Charlie asked, stunned.

"Yes, I did." She pointed to the drawing she made for her mother. "Mommy, this drawing is for you. I knew you love purple shells, so I putted them there."

Jenny's eyes filled up with tears of joy. "It's beautiful, dear, thank you." She kissed her daughter.

Dory swam to the second drawing she made. "Daddy, this one is your's."

He looked at the drawing, then to his daughter. "I love it, Kelpcake." He kissed her.

"And I made a drawing for myself." She showed the drawing.

"All of these are amazing," Jenny stated. She then said, "You know what, Dory?"

"What?"

She placed a fin to her daughter's cheek. "You are a really creative fish."

Dory's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jenny giggled. "Yep. So, what do you want to do now?"

Dory yawned. "Take a nap."

"Okay," she chuckled, picking up her daughter and placing her in her tube. They both kissed her.

"Have a nice nap, Kelpcake," Charlie said.

"Sweet dreams." Jenny stroked her.

Dory closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Her parents left her, casting one last look at her drawings.


	22. Bullies Part 2

Chapter 22: Bullies Part 2

 **Sandrastar1: I'll make more as always, Sandra.**

 **TideRider925: Yeah, that was adorable. And, thanks! I will! :D**

Dory's parents were admiring the amazing drawings she made. Charlie stroked his wife's dorsal fin while looking at the drawings.

"These drawings are really beautiful," he said.

"Yeah, they sure are. Our special little girl made them unique." Jenny snuggled against Charlie.

Her mate gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jenny giggled lightheartedly. She continued to look at the drawings.

Dory swam up to them. "Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?"

"We're just looking at your drawings, sweetie," Jenny replied.

Charlie nodded. "We really love your drawings."

"Thanks!" she exclaimed before yawning.

The couple chuckled. "It's bedtime, honey." Charlie picked up the tired child and swam to Dory's tube. His mate followed.

Charlie placed her in her tube. They both kissed her affectionately.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy." The young blue tang yawned again. "I love you."

"We love you too, sweetheart," Jenny said warmly.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep. The couple smiled and held fins, swimming to their coral cave.

Little did the small family know, there were four little kids hiding in the sea grass.

"Hydra, move over!" Marble whispered.

"Sorry, but Calvin's in my way," Hydra stated.

"Okay, guys, we need to spread out," Clark chimed in.

The siblings spreaded out. They just saw Jenny and Charlie getting in their coral cave.

"Goodnight, honey," Charlie said.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too." The couple quickly kissed each other on the lips.

"Eww! Disgusting!" Clark revolted.

The parents lied down and went to sleep.

"Perfect. Come on, guys, we got some destroying to do." Clark quietly got out of the seagrass. He swam up to the drawings with his siblings.

Clark looked up at Dory sleeping in her tube.

"Poor little Dory," he fakely concerned, "Her drawings are gonna be completely destroyed."

"By these guys!" Hydra added.

The siblings laughed quietly.

"Okay, guys. Let's do this," Clark said.

Marble began the destroying. She first started the drawing that Dory made for Jenny. She threw all of the purple shells away and erased the heart.

"I'm done with the first drawing," she said.

"Good. I'll destroy the next big one. Hydra, Calvin, destroy the last one."

They both nodded and destroyed the drawing, while Clark destroyed the next big drawing. Sand was flying everywhere.

Hydra wiggled her nose. "Ah, ah."

Marble covered her nose instantly.

"Phew. Thanks, Marble."

Marble uncovered her nose. "No problem."

"Achoo!" Hydra sneezed loudly.

Her siblings gave her a glare, which caused her to look down.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," she mumbled.

"Look!" Calvin pointed at Dory, who was waking up.

"Her parents are waking up, too!" Marble noticed.

Dory looked down. She gasped when she saw the bullies and that her drawings are gone. Dory noticed that Calvin was finishing destroying the drawing that she made for herself.

"No! My drawings!" she yelled as she swam down to the bullies.

"Ha! Your drawings are all gone!" Clark stated.

Dory began to cry. She covered her eyes with her fins.

Her parents gasped as they arrived at the scene. They both glared at the bullies. "How dare you ruin my daughter's drawings!" Charlie yelled as Jenny comforted Dory.

Calvin rolled his eyes. "We wanted to destroy them."

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves," Jenny chimed in.

"Well, we're not," Hydra said.

"Where are your parents anyway? Didn't they ever tell you not to bully someone?" Charlie inquired.

"They are at home sleeping," Clark explained, "And, no. They really don't care if we bully anyone."

"Oh," Jenny said quietly. Then, she said, "Well, can you at least change your attitudes?"

"No! Never!" Clark shouted. He turned to his siblings. "Come on, guys, let's go home."

The siblings left. Dory calmed down and went to sleep in her mother's fins.

The couple went over to the tubes. Jenny placed Dory in her tube and kissed her. Jenny and Charlie went in their coral cave.

Jenny sighed. Suddenly, she had tears in her eyes. She cried softly, not wanting to wake up Dory.

Her husband softly stroked her. "Honey, I know you're upset about Dory being bullied. I'm upset, too."

Jenny sniffed. She lied her head down on Charlie's chest. "Our baby girl doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Her drawings are special for herself and for us."

Charlie kissed her on the head affectionately and decided to change the subject. "Hey, if it makes her feel any better, I can take her to go play with her friends tomorrow."

Jenny smiled. "That sounds lovely, dear."

Charlie grinned and kissed his wife again before laying down. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

Jenny kissed him. "Love you too, Charlie."

They both went to sleep peacefully.

Later, it was morning. Dory woke up and yawned. She looked down and remembered her drawings. Those mean bullies ruined them. Her eyes began to water. She cried loudly, waking up her parents.

They swam over to her. "Kelpcake, it's okay. I know you're upset about the drawings. To make you feel better, I'm gonna take you to play with your friends."

Dory wiped her tears away and smiled. "Really? Thanks, Daddy."

Her father kissed her. "You're welcome, honey."

"I'll prepare breakfast," Jenny said, swimming away.

After breakfast, Dory was getting ready to go play with her friends.

"Bye, Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun." She kissed her on the cheek before looking at her husband.

"Bye, honey." Jenny was about to kiss him on the lips, but Dory placed her fin on her mouth.

"No! No, kissy! It's icky!" she spat in disgust.

Charlie and Jenny giggled at their daughter. They both kissed each other on the lips quickly before Dory could put both of her fins on their mouths.

"Yucky!" Dory looked away.

The couple giggled again. Dory grabbed her father's fin. "Come on, Daddy, let's go!" She pulled on him.

"Alright, Kelpcake, I'm coming," he chuckled.

"Bye, guys!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Bye!" they both said before swimming away.

As they both swam, Dory saw the bullies playing together in the distance. She stayed closer to her father. He, too, had noticed the bullies.

"Just ignore them, Dory," he said as he stroked her.

Dory smiled at her father. She then saw her blue tang friends playing together. She laughed and swam up to them. Her father smiled, watching her.

Later, Dory was done playing with her friends. She said goodbye to them and swam to her dad. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, Kelpcake. I saw you playing with your friends. Looks like you had lots of fun."

"Yeah, I did!"

Charlie smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

Dory swam next to her father happily. She saw the bullies again but ignored them. The blue tang was just happy she got to play with her friends.


	23. Piggyback Ride (Fish Version)

Chapter 23: Piggyback Ride (Fish Version)

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks. And, yeah, those bullies are mean to her.**

 **TideRider925: Yeah, it does suck. And, thank you!**

Dory looked outside of the tank. She saw a lot of people looking at the sea creatures in the Open Ocean exhibit. She also saw a group of kids touching the sea creatures at the touch pool. The young fish flinched. She couldn't imagine being touched by humans.

"What are you doing, Kelpcake?" Charlie asked, swimming towards his daughter with his mate.

"I am looking at the humans. They are touching the sea creatures," she replied.

Jenny felt concerned for them. "The poor things. They must be terrified right now."

"Yeah. I'm glad we don't live there."

Charlie chimed in in their conversation. "Some humans can be rough to sea creatures. They can even harm them."

Dory shivered. "Why are humans so mean to them? They don't even do anything wrong."

Jenny sighed. "I don't know, sweetie. I hate those kinds of humans. They just harm them for no reason."

Dory had a scary thought come to her. "Are... are the humans gonna harm us?"

Jenny picked up her daughter and rocked her in her fins. "I'm sure they won't, sweetie. But if they ever do try to harm us, Daddy and I won't make sure that'll happen."

Her daughter smiled. "Okay."

Jenny placed her on the ground.

Dory suddenly saw an adult human male and a boy child. The child was on his dad's back. The dad looks like it was walking fast. His son laughed.

"Daddy, what are they doing?" Dory asked.

Charlie looked at the humans. "The big human is giving the little kid a piggyback ride. It is when the child gets on a person's back, and then the human rides them around. When fish do that, it is called a fishyback ride."

"Cool! Daddy, can you give me one? Please?" she pleaded. She looked up at her father with big, beautiful pink eyes.

Charlie giggled. "Sure, sweetheart."

Dory grinned widely. She got up on her dad's back.

"Okay! Hold on tight!" he exclaimed.

Dory held on as tight as her tiny fins could.

Charlie swam quickly. He gave her a joyful fishyback ride.

Dory squealed in delight. She was enjoying the ride.

Jenny laughed as she watched her husband swim around the home with her daughter on his back.

Charlie stopped. He panted as Dory got off his back. "Can you do it again, please?"

He looked at Dory, then at his wife. "Why won't you let Mommy give you one?"

"Okay!" She swam to her mother.

"Mommy, can you please give me a fishyback ride?"

Jenny smiled. "Sure, honey."

Dory excitedly got on her back.

"Okay! Here we go!" Jenny quickly sped off which earned her daughter a laugh.

"This is so much fun!" Dory exclaimed.

After a few minutes, Jenny stopped. Dory got off of Jenny. "That was fun!" Dory exclaimed.

Jenny chuckled softly. "Yeah, but now I'm exhausted."

"Are you gonna rest?" Dory questioned.

"Yes, I am." Jenny swam over to her coral cave.

She saw Charlie swimming in the coral cave, too.

Dory swam into the coral cave, and kissed them both on their foreheads.

"Have a nice rest, Mommy and Daddy."

They both smiled and kissed their daughter.

"We will, Kelpcake," Charlie said.

Dory swam away and decided to talk to Destiny. She was happy that she experienced a ride.


	24. Anniversary

Chapter 24: Anniversary

 **Sandrastar1: Gracias, my friend! :)**

"Honey, honey, wake up!" Jenny yelled, shaking her husband awake.

Charlie woke up and yawned. "Jenny?"

"Charlie, today is our 6th anniversary!" she exclaimed.

Charlie smiled. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek.

Jenny giggled and kissed him back.

"I'm gonna make a special breakfast for us." Charlie got up and swam to the place where they usually ate. Jenny followed him.

Dory woke up slowly and tiredly. She yawned hugely and rubbed her magenta eyes. The young tang saw her father preparing breakfast and her mother helping him. Dory quickly swam down to them.

"Morning!" she exclaimed.

Her parents saw her. "Morning, Kelpcake," Charlie said before returning to prepare breakfast.

"Morning, sweetheart," Jenny said, tickling Dory.

Dory laughed before looking at the breakfast that her dad was preparing.

"Wow, Daddy, that looks like a big breakfast."

Charlie chuckled. He placed his fin around his wife. "Do you know why I'm making this big breakfast?"

Dory shook her head.

"It's because it's Daddy's and I's anniversary," Jenny answered.

"Happy anniversary!" Dory exclaimed before hugging them.

"Thanks, honey," Jenny said. She kissed her on the head.

"Why won't you play for a bit? I gotta finish preparing breakfast," Charlie suggested.

"Okay, Daddy." Dory swam to go play on her sponge coral trampoline.

"Wheeee!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Jenny and Charlie chuckled.

"Breakfast is almost ready, dear," Charlie stated.

"Okay. Do you need any more help?" Jenny asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright. I'm gonna watch Dory now." She swam to her daughter.

Dory continued to jump on her trampoline. She laughed.

"Are you having fun, sweetie?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, lots of fun!"

Charlie swam over to them. "Breakfast is ready."

"Yay!" Dory got off and quickly swam to breakfast. Her parents followed.

Jenny and Dory gasped when they saw the big breakfast.

"Oh, honey. This breakfast is wonderful." Jenny looked at the food.

"Thanks, Jen," Charlie smiled. "Now, let's eat!"

They all dug in their food.

Later, the small family was about to go to Stacy's house so she could babysit Dory.

"Can I please go with you?" Dory pleaded.

"I'm sorry, honey, but this swim is just for Mommy and me." Charlie stroked Dory on the head.

Dory gave them the puppy dog face. How could they say no to that?

Jenny chuckled. "Alright, sweetie, but please don't wander off."

Dory grinned and exclaimed, "Yay!"

They swam off to enjoy their glorious swim. They swam for an hour before heading home.

"That was a lovely swim," Jenny said.

"Yeah. Do you want me to prepare our special anniversary dinner?" Charlie questioned.

"Of course, sweetie." Jenny kissed him.

Dory stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Aww, you don't like us kissing? Huh?" Charlie asked playfully.

Dory shook her head. Suddenly, Charlie grabbed her and tickled her.

Dory laughed loudly. Charlie relented and kissed her.

"I better go now to prepare dinner." He swam away.

Later, dinner was ready. Jenny and Dory had their eyes covered with their fins.

"You can peek now," Charlie said.

They uncovered their eyes. Jenny gasped. "Oh, Charlie, this dinner looks amazing!"

"Yeah, it looks nice, Daddy," Dory agreed.

"Thanks, girls. Now let's dig in!"

Later, they finished dinner.

"I'm so full." Dory rubbed her belly.

"That was a lovely dinner, honey," Jenny commented.

"Thanks, dear." Charlie kissed her on the cheek.

After for about a few hours, it was night time.

Dory went to bed. Her parents kissed her goodnight and went to bed.

"This has been a great anniversary," Jenny said.

Charlie smiled at her lovingly, and they both kissed on the lips.

They both said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.


	25. Fight

Chapter 25: Fight

 **Sandrastar1: I don't know. And, as always, I'll do more.**

Dory and her parents were eating their dinner quietly. They were having kelp for dinner tonight. Dory slowly ate her fill, then headed off to play in the sand.

After her parents ate dinner, they decided to take a swim around the tank. They swam to their daughter, smiling as they watched their little girl play in the sand.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" she said happily.

"Hey, honey," Jenny said.

"Hello, Kelpcake. Look, we are gonna take a swim for a bit," Charlie explained.

"Okay!" Dory exclaimed, flapping her little fins.

Jenny grabbed Dory's fin, and the three swam up to the other fish.

Later, they came back home. Dory started to yawn, so her father carried her to bed.

Charlie and Jenny kissed her goodnight and went to their coral cave.

Later on at night, Jenny woke up to check on Dory. She smiled at her mate, who was sleeping peacefully. She kissed him before swimming out of the coral cave.

When she arrived at Dory's tube, she noticed that Dory was turning around uncomfortably. She was having a nightmare.

Jenny gently stroked her, stopping the nightmare.

Dory stopped turning around and smiled in her sleep.

Jenny suddenly thought of something.

 _Her memory problem,_ she thought. _She has that because of... me._

Tears built up in her eyes. She cried softly and swam to her coral cave.

Charlie heard the crying and woke up. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's just... Oh, Charlie, it's all my fault," she said between crying.

Charlie rubbed her back. "What was your fault?"

She explained quietly. "Dory's memory problem. She has that because of my pregnancy with her. She was a birth-defected egg."

Her husband continued to stroke her back. "Sweetie, it isn't your fault. Maybe an old relative had it."

Jenny glared her eyes at him and yelled, "Yes it is! I was pregnant with her!"

Dory woke up when she heard her mother shouting. She looked down at her parents.

"Jenny, stop doubting yourself. I just told you it isn't your fault."

"You're just saying that because you're my husband!" she yelled.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm not! I really mean it! If I'm not helping you, then get out!"

Dory swam down to them. "Mommy, Daddy, why are you fighting?"

They quickly turned to their daughter.

"We are just talking about something important, sweetie," Jenny explained.

"You can go back to sleep, Kelpcake." Charlie patted her on the head gently.

Dory refused. Then, she started to cry. "I don't like to see you fight!"

They instantly comforted her.

"Shh, sweetie, don't cry. Daddy and I will apologize to each other." Jenny softly stroked her. Charlie did the same.

Charlie kissed her. "Go back to bed, honey."

Dory nodded and went in her tube.

Jenny sighed. "Charlie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I'm sorry too, honey." Charlie hugged her.

Jenny smiled and hugged back. They kissed each other on the lips.

They then noticed Dory smiling. The fry yawned and went to sleep.

The couple went to sleep as well, cuddling each other in their sleep.


	26. Flashback

Chapter 26: Flashback

 **The flashback is the same, but I added some stuff in there. And, they did do it in Dory's Babyhood Days. It's just not there. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Sandrastar1: Thank you, my friend!**

Dory was jumping on her sponge trampoline, laughing as she jumped.

Her parents came over, smiling at their little girl.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you having fun?" her mother asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Charlie chuckled. "That's good, Kelpcake."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but it's bedtime," Jenny stated.

"Aww!" She got off the trampoline.

"We will tell you a bedtime story," Charlie said.

"Yay!" She got in her parent's coral cave.

Her parents got in and got comfortable.

"Okay, we are gonna tell you a story of when you was born," Jenny smiled.

"Okay!" Dory began to listen to the story.

Her mother started it. "When you was born, it was a miracle. It was the best day of me and your father's lives."

/

 _The egg quivered. It was getting ready to hatch._

 _Jenny gasped. "Charlie, come here!" she said excitedly._

 _"What is it, sweetheart?" Charlie questioned._

 _"The egg's hatching!" Jenny exclaimed._

 _They both watched the egg as it quivered. Then, it hatched, revealing a baby blue tang. It had its eyes closed, so it doesn't see anything yet._

 _"It's a girl!" Jenny said happily._

 _"She's beautiful," Charlie said, smiling._

 _Jenny had tears in her eyes. "She certainly is."_

 _Then, the baby blue tang opened her eyes, seeing her parents._

 _Jenny and Charlie gasped. "She has your eyes," Charlie said, looking at his wife._

 _"She does, looking like her mommy," Jenny said, wiping her tears._

 _Suddenly, the baby started making noise._

 _Jenny and Charlie giggled. "I know exactly what to name her," Jenny said._

 _"What is it?" Charlie inquired._

 _"Dory," Jenny said._

 _"It's perfect," Charlie said, smiling,_

 _"Welcome to the world, Dory," Jenny said, smiling at her newborn daughter._

 _Dory smiled and babbled. She crawled to her parents and touched their fins. Charlie smiled._

 _Jenny had tears of joy in her eyes again. "You're such a miracle, my little one." She picked her up and rocked her in her fins._

 _Dory babbled and looked up at her mother with big, beautiful magenta eyes._

 _"Oh, Charlie, isn't she adorable?" she asked, looking at her husband._

 _"Yes, yes she is." He kissed her on the cheek._

 _The small fry reached her tiny fins towards her mother's face, babbling._

 _Jenny kissed her sweetly and nuzzled her. Charlie stroked her head and kissed her as well._

 _The precious fry gave a cute yawn._

 _"Are you tired, sweetie?" Jenny asked._

 _The fry yawned again._

 _"Mommy will put you to bed, sweetie." The new mother placed her in her shell crib._

 _Dory closed her eyes and went to sleep._

 _Jenny and Charlie watched their sweet little baby sleeping, holding on to each other fondly._

 _/_

"And, that was the day when you was born," Charlie said.

Dory yawned. "That was a great story."

"I'm glad you liked it." Jenny kissed her. "Now, go to sleep."

Dory snuggled with her parents and went to sleep.

They smiled and lied down, cuddling their daughter in their sleep.


	27. Sand Bed

Chapter 27: Sand Bed

 **Sandrastar1: I'll do more.**

It was early in the morning. Dory's parents were sleeping peacefully. However, Dory awoke earlier than her parents for once. She looked down and saw her parents. The fry smiled and swam down to them.

She jumped on her parents shouting, "Mommy, Daddy, wake up!"

Jenny slowly opened her eyes as Charlie groaned.

"Dory, it's too early." He turned over to his right side.

Jenny yawned and cuddled next to her husband, continuing to sleep.

"Okay, I'm gonna tickle you!" she exclaimed.

She tickled them, which earned laughs.

They laughed loudly.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm up, I'm up!" Jenny said, laughing.

Dory relented, smiling at them. "Morning!"

"Morning, Kelpcake," Charlie replied.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I did. Come on, let's have breakfast!" She swam away.

The couple chuckled and followed their daughter.

After they finished their breakfast, they took a swim around the tank.

Dory swam with her parents until she saw an unusual fish. It was brown with spikes on it.

She stopped, taking a closer look at the fish.

Her parents stopped when they saw their daughter. They swam up to her, concerned.

"Honey, are you okay?" Jenny asked.

Dory turned to her mother. "Yes, I just saw a fish that I've never seen before." She placed her fin on her chin. "Well, at least I think I've never seen before."

"Where is the fish at?" Charlie inquired.

Dory looked around, forgetting what fish she saw. Then, she turned to her parents. "What are we talking about?"

Her parents exchanged glances before looking at their daughter.

"Nevermind, honey. Let's go home," Jenny said.

They all swam home. Dory looked up and saw the same fish from earlier.

"There!" She pointed to the fish.

The couple looked at the fish, then turned back to their daughter.

"Oh, so that's the fish," Charlie said.

"That's a puffer fish, sweetie. They puff up when they get scared."

"Cool!" Dory exclaimed as she reached her home.

Charlie yawned. "All of that swimming has made me tired."

"Me too," Jenny said before yawning.

"Stay close together," Dory said.

They looked at their daughter, confused.

"Umm, okay," Jenny said, cuddling next to her husband.

Dory picked up a whole bunch of sand, and dumped it on them.

"Dory, what are you-" Charlie spat out the sand in his mouth.

Dory finished making the sand bed for them. "Shh, be quiet, you're supposed to be sleeping."

"This bed is nice, dear. Thank you," Jenny complimented.

"You're welcome, Mommy."

They smiled fondly at their daughter.

Their sweet little girl kissed them affectionately. "Have a nice nap."

"We will, Kelpcake," Charlie stated.

Dory swam away, going to play in the sand.

Her parents fell asleep, grateful for the sand bed that Dory made for them.


	28. Sleep Swimming

Chapter 28: Sleep Swimming

 **Sandrastar1: I'll always do more. Unless I decide to finish this fanfic. Lol.**

It was late at night. Dory was playing tag with her parents.

"Tag! You're it, Mommy!" Dory exclaimed. She swam away giggling.

"Oh, I'll get you!" Jenny chased after her daughter.

Dory and Charlie swam fast. Jenny caught up to them and tagged Dory.

"You're it, sweetie!"

Dory giggled before yawning.

"Are you getting tired, Kelpcake?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I-" She yawned again, "am."

"It's late. It's time for all of us to go to bed." Jenny picked Dory up and placed her in bed.

The couple kissed her.

"Night, honey," Jenny said.

"Night, Kelpcake."

"Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy." She got herself comfortable and went to sleep.

Her parents swam to bed and said goodnight to each other. They went to sleep.

Later on at night, Dory started to move around in her sleep. She was dreaming about playing. She giggled in her sleep.

Then, all of a sudden, she got up. She sleep swam towards her parents' house. She bumped into her mother.

"Huh? What?" Jenny woke up. She looked down and saw Dory. She gasped. She gently shook Charlie.

"Charlie!" she whispered. "Wake up!"

Charlie groaned and woke up. "What is it, honey?"

"Dory's sleep swimming!" She looked down and noticed that she was gone.

"She was right next to me! Where is she now?"

"There!" Charlie pointed his fin to Dory. She was bumping against the glass.

"Oh dear," Jenny said.

They both swam to Dory. Charlie picked her up and placed her back in bed. Dory got up again and sleep swam towards her mother.

"Okay. She should sleep with us." Jenny carried her to the cave.

Charlie went in the cave and lied down. Dory was in the middle. The couple went back to sleep.

Later, Dory stopped sleep swimming. She woke up and noticed she was next to her parents. The fry looked at them and saw them shivering a little bit.

"Poor Mommy and Daddy," she said quietly.

Dory looked around and saw lots of seaweed. She swam to it and gathered a lot of seaweed. She swam back and dumped the seaweed on them. The young girl then picked up a piece of seaweed to eat. She ate it.

"Sleep well, Mommy and Daddy," she whispered.

In the morning, Jenny woke up. She noticed that there was seaweed on her.

"Charlie." She gently tapped him.

Charlie woke up and yawned. "Morning, Jenny."

Charlie looked down. "Jenny, did you put seaweed on us?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

They then looked down and saw Dory. There was a piece of seaweed beneath her fin.

Jenny chuckled. "I think I know who did it."

"Me too," Charlie said.

Dory then woke up and yawned. "Morning."

"Morning, sweetie," Jenny said.

"Morning. So, Dory, why did you put seaweed on me and Mommy for? Hmm?" Charlie asked.

Dory forgot for a minute. Then she remembered. "I thought you and Mommy were cold."

Jenny giggled. "That was very thoughtful of you, honey, but we weren't cold."

Dory blushed. "Oh."

Her parents tickled her. Dory laughed.

"Also, Dory, you were sleep swimming last night," Charlie stated.

"I was? Wow!"

Jenny chuckled.

"Do you want to have breakfast now?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah! We can eat the seaweed I placed on you and Mommy!"

"Okay," Jenny giggled.

"And after breakfast, we can play hide and seek," Jenny said.

"Yay!"

The couple chuckled. They all ate their breakfast. While Jenny and Charlie ate their breakfast, they thought how thoughtful a fish Dory was.


	29. Author's Note

Author's Note

 **I decided that this story will have to be on hold, because I have run out of ideas. Plus, I'm focusing on my other two stories. So, if anyone has any ideas, please PM me. I'll update the story once I have some good ideas.**


	30. Rash

Chapter 29: Rash

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in 3 months. I've been busy with school, and I had no ideas. But today, here's a chapter for you guys! :)**

 **Sandrastar1: Thank you! :)**

Dory was playing hide and seek with her parents. The fry covered her huge eyes with her tiny fins.

"One, two..." she began counting.

Her parents giggled as they hid behind the pink coral.

"Nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Dory searched for her parents.

To help Dory make the game easier, Charlie stuck out his tail.

Dory saw his tail. She giggled and swam over to it. She touched it.

"Found you, Daddy!" she squeaked.

Charlie giggled. "Great job, Kelpcake!"

Dory gave an adorable giggle. She saw her mom hiding in another pink coral that was across from Charlie.

"Found you, Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Great job, honey! You've found both of us!" Jenny smiled.

"I'm good at this game," Dory said.

"Yep, you sure are!" Charlie agreed.

"Okay, now it's your turn to hide," Jenny said.

"Okay!" Dory took off.

Her parents began counting.

Dory looked for a place to hide. She saw some funny looking seaweed that looked like a good place to hide in.

The young forgetful fish went in.

"Ready or not, here we come!" her parents said.

They searched for their daughter.

Dory suddenly began to itch. She scratched herself.

"So itchy!" she exclaimed.

Her parents heard her. They saw the seaweed and gasped.

"Dory, get out of there!" Jenny yelled.

Dory got out. She was itching.

Charlie gasped. "Oh no! She's got a rash!"

"Mommy, Daddy, it's itchy!"

"I know, sweetie," Jenny said. "Please stop scratching. It'll make it worse if you keep scratching yourself."

"I can't help it!" Dory said.

"Okay, Dory. Mommy and I will help you stop itching."

They took her home. They placed some kelp ointment on her.

"Ahh, that feels much better." Dory smiled.

Charlie smiled. "That seaweed makes fishes itch. So it's best to stay away from it."

"Okay. When will my rash heal?" Dory asked.

"Hopefully by tomorrow," Dory answered.

Dory smiled. She yawned.

"Sounds like somebody's tired." Charlie picked her up.

Dory yawned again. "I'm sleepy."

Charlie took her to bed. Her parents kissed her.

"Have a nice nap, sweetheart," Jenny said.

"Sweet dreams, Kelpcake."

Dory snored softly.


	31. Fry and Human

Chapter 31: Fry and Human

 **Sandrastar1: I'll do more chapters soon. :)**

A little girl named Savannah was at the MLI with her parents.

"Thank you for taking me here, Mommy and Daddy," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Me and your daddy knew that you always wanted to go to the MLI, so we decided to take you here." Her mother smiled.

Savannah smiled. She suddenly gasped. "Sea lions!"

Her dad giggled. "That's right, honey. Sea lions."

Savannah watched the sea lions with joy.

Her parents smiled.

Later, they went into the open ocean exhibit.

Savannah ran upstairs to the fish tanks. Her eyes sparkled when she saw all of the fish. She loved sea animals of all kinds, and she dreamed that one day she'll be a marine biologist.

The little girl watched the fish. She placed her little hand on the fish tank.

One of the fish nuzzled the tank to where her hand was.

Savannah giggled. She then went downstairs. She ran to the touch pool.

Little kids were touching the sea creatures hurtfully. Although they were doing this, they didn't know that they were being harmful to them.

Savannah, however, was being harmless to the sea creatures. She touched a starfish carefully.

The starfish smiled, rubbing himself against her hand.

Savannah giggled. She then touched the other sea creatures.

After that, she headed over to the huge fish tank.

Savannah looked at the fishes in awe.

All of the fishes and sea animals were swimming around the tank happily.

In a certain home, the blue tang fry, Dory, was playing in sand.

Jenny and Charlie watched their precious little girl. They smiled.

Dory saw them. "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Kelpcake," Charlie said.

"Hi, Sweetie. Having fun?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah! Wanna join me?"

Jenny and Charlie looked at each other. They then grinned.

"Sure!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yay!" Dory giggled.

Savannah glanced down at them.

"Aww. What a happy family," she said.

Dory looked up. She gasped when she saw Savannah.

She smiled. "Hey there."

Dory quickly hid in her tube.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jenny asked.

"A human's looking at us," Dory replied.

Her parents looked at Savannah. They then looked back at Dory.

"She's only seeing us, sweetie. There's nothing wrong with that," Charlie said.

"Okay." Dory came out.

Savannah smiled at the small family.

Dory smiled back at her. She swam to her.

Savannah giggled. "Hello."

Dory nuzzled the glass.

Savannah placed her hand on the glass.

Jenny and Charlie smiled sweetly at them.

Savannah's parents came up to her.

"Hi, sweetheart," her mom said.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" Savannah smiled.

"What are you doing?" her dad asked.

"Watching a fish family."

Her parents saw them.

"Oh, they are beautiful fish," the mother complimented.

Jenny and Charlie smiled at them. They swam up to them.

"Hello there," the dad said.

"The fishies like us!" Savannah exclaimed.

"They sure do." The mother smiled.

Later, it was time to go.

Dory looked at Savannah.

"Can we come back here another day?" Savannah asked.

"Sure!" her dad said happily.

"Yay!" Savannah turned to the small family.

"Bye, fishies," she said.

Dory smiled and waved goodbye to her. Jenny and Charlie did the same.

As Savannah and her parents leave, Dory said, "I wish I could see her again soon."

"You will, honey." Jenny hugged her.

Charlie joined in the hug.

Dory smiled, enjoying the hug.


	32. Lulu

Chapter 32: Lulu

 **Atarya QueenofEgypt: Thanks, and maybe.**

 **KLB: Sorry, I don't ship them.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thank you! :)**

 **The Little Selkie 925: I have to agree with you there. People have to take care of animals in zoos and aquariums, otherwise, they won't be happy and well treated there. And thanks.**

Baby Dory watched the humans looking at the fish in her tank. She didn't really mind humans looking at her anymore, as they were doing nothing to her.

She then sighed, bored. She wanted her parents to play with her, but they were too busy cleaning the house. Dory's eyes seemed to lose interest in the humans, as she was now watching her parents tidying up.

Nothing else to do, she swam up to her pink tube to talk with her pipe pal, Destiny.

"Destiny?" she said as loud as she could.

It took a few moments for her to respond.

"Oh! Hi, Dory! What's up?" the cheery whale shark asked.

Dory sighed. "Nothing much. I want to play with my parents, but they are cleaning."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Dory."

"It's okay. But at least I will not be bored anymore. I'm talking with my best friend now."

"Aww! You are so sweet, Dory!" Destiny blushed a little.

She giggled. "Thaaannkkk yoooouuuuu!"

"Yooouuu'rrrreeeee weelllcooomme!" she replied.

Dory laughed. Her pipe pal was so funny to her.

Destiny laughed back. "I love talking to you, Dory. You make my days more interesting and fun."

"You too, Dessy!" Little Dory smiled.

Jenny then stopped cleaning, as she heard her wide-eyed, forgetful daughter speaking to her pipe pal. She swam over to her.

Dory looked at her mother. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hey, sweetie. Are you talking to Destiny?"

"Yes!"

"Hi, Jenny!" Destiny called out.

"Hello, Destiny. Are you doing okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. The humans love me for performing for them!"

"That's good, dear." She then turned to Dory.

"Daddy and I are almost done cleaning."

"Okay, Mommy. I'm just gonna continue talking to Dessy."

Jenny chuckled at the cute nickname. "Alright, sweetie. Tell me or Daddy if you need anything." She swam away to finish cleaning.

Destiny's tummy growled. "Sounds like my tummy's telling me it's for lunch. I'll talk to you later, Dory."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Oh, great," she then said. "Now I'm gonna be bored. I guess I gotta find me something else to do." She came out of her tube and decided to go play in the sand.

Charlie gazed up to see his daughter playing in the sand. He felt kind of bad that he was cleaning up because he wasn't entertaining his daughter like he usually did. The father realized that when he and Jenny were sometimes busy doing stuff, his daughter would get bored.

Jenny realized Charlie looking at Dory. She sighed. "Honey, I feel awful about Dory. When we are busy, she gets bored."

"I know, dear," he replied.

His wife then came up with an idea. "Oh, Charlie! I have an idea!"

"What is it, Jenny?" he asked.

She giggled. "Wait and see."

* * *

"Dory! Come here! I have a surprise for you!" Jenny called out to her.

Dory eagerly swam up to her, flapping her little fins. "What is it, Mommy?"

Jenny introduced Dory to her new toy: a fish doll. The doll was made out of seaweed with tiny pink shells for the eyes.

Her daughter gasped. "A doll!"

Jenny giggled. "Yep! Her name is Lulu."

"She looks nice!" Dory smiled.

Jenny giggled again. "She needs a friend. And I've been thinking you will be the perfect friend for her. Will you be able to be her friend, honey?"

"Yeah! I'll be the bestest friend ever!" Dory exclaimed.

Jenny smiled softly and gave Lulu to Dory. "She's all yours." She kissed Dory on the forehead.

"Thank you, Mommy! I love Lulu already!" She hugged her mommy lovingly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. She is a gift from me, showing that I love and care about you. I made Lulu because I don't want you to be bored," Jenny explained.

"I don't think I'll ever be bored again since Lulu is now here," Dory said.

Jenny grinned at her daughter fondly.

Dory looked at her new doll. "Hi, Lulu. I'm Dory. I'm your new friend. I have short-term memory loss, but that's okay because I will never forget you." She hugged her.

Charlie wrapped his fin around Jenny before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I knew she will love Lulu. From the first moment that you showed her to me, I knew that it will be the perfect toy and gift for Dory. I think I consider Lulu as her second friend."

"Oh, Charlie, I'm glad that I made that doll for her. She's already loving her." Jenny looked at Dory, who was still talking to her doll.

Her husband chuckled at their daughter. "Yep. They are gonna be friends until the end of time."

* * *

Wow! Lulu seems nice, Dory!" Destiny said.

Dory had introduced Lulu to Destiny. Even though her pipe pal couldn't see her, she seemed to like her.

"Yeah! She's the sweetest. Other than you, of course. I'm grateful that Mommy gave her to me. Now, we are gonna hang out every day."

"That's cool, Dory! Perhaps Lulu and I can be friends!"

"Of course you can two can be friends! What do you say, Lulu? Do you want to be friends with Dessy?" the young, forgetful tang asked.

Dory made Lulu nod her head.

"She said yes!"

"Yay!" Destiny did a flip.

Dory giggled and told her doll, "Even though Dessy has bad eyesight, she's still my best friend, and will always be."

Destiny smiled at that before yawning. "Oh, my. I'm getting sleepy, Dory. I best be going to bed now. Goodnight, Dory! Goodnight, Lulu!"

"Goodnight, Dessy! Lulu says goodnight too!"

The young whale shark swam away from the pipes.

Dory hugged Lulu before looking at her mom and dad. They were dancing together slowly. The couple held fins and did some other dance moves, like Charlie twirling Jenny around.

Dory swam over to them. "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!"

They stopped dancing.

"Hey, Kelpcake. We are just dancing," her father said.

"Can Lulu and I join?"

"Of course you two can!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yay!"

The four of them danced a bit.

Jenny then heard a yawn. "Is that a yawn I hear? Hmm?"

"What? No! I'm not tired!" Dory yawned again.

"Oh, yes you are." Charlie grabbed his little kelpcake in his big fins.

"No I'm..." she yawned a third time, "not."

Charlie carried Dory to her pink tube. He tucked her into bed.

Jenny placed Lulu next to Dory. She kissed her. "Goodnight, Dory."

Charlie kissed her as well. "Goodnight, Kelpcake. We love you."

"Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy. I love you too. Also, Lulu says goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lulu." Jenny patted the doll on the head.

"Sweet dreams you two," Charlie said.

The couple held fins and swam away into their coral cave.

Dory yawned. "Goodnight, Lulu. I love you."

The doll just stared at her. Of course, little Dory expected no response from her.

Dory snuggled Lulu, and thus, she closed her big, magenta eyes and fell asleep.


	33. Mother's Day

Chapter 33: Mother's Day

 **A/N: Happy Mother's Day everyone! Go celebrate this day by loving and appreciating on your mother on what she has given and done to you! This chapter is dedicated to all the moms, and this chapter is also a request from KittyCoolCat16.**

 **KittyCoolCat16: Thank you so much! :)**

Charlie woke up a little early today. He looked at his sleeping wife, Jenny. A smile spread across his face and he kissed her affectionately. Today was a special day today because it was Mother's Day, a day where mothers all over the world get appreciated and gifted for being such lovely mothers to their children. They also get honored. Mothers are hard-working people, and they do what's best for their kids. Even when things get tough, they still manage to make things better. Also, they have to go through the long, tiring process of giving birth. That shows how strong mothers can be, and that they can conquer the pain. Most mothers say it is rewarding at the end because they finally get to meet their new babies. Grandmothers, aunts, and any other women that are apart of peoples' families are the stars of the day too, as they are also mothers. Well, some aunts are mothers, while some aunts aren't. Therefore, Mother's Day is a great day for mother's who get rewarded by their loved ones.

The father tang thought about making breakfast for Jenny since she deserved it for being an amazing mother to Dory. He got out of the coral cave and stretched a bit. Looking up, he saw Dory sleeping in her pink tube. He smiled at her before going to prepare breakfast.

A little over thirty minutes later, Dory woke up. She yawned hugely and swam down to her father.

"Morning, Daddy!" she said, hugging him.

Charlie grinned. "Well, good morning, Kelpcake! Do you know what day it is today?"

"Hmm..." Dory placed a fin on her tiny chin. "Well, it's not my birthday..."

Her father chuckled. "Today is Mother's Day, the day where mother's get treated specially. They usually get gifts."

"Oh, yeah! Mother's Day! We gotta find a gift for Mommy!" Little Dory got a little carried away. She was about to swim off to find something for her mother but was stopped by Charlie.

"Woah woah woah, honey! Don't get carried away! It's only the morning time. We will find her a present later."

"Okay, Daddy. Sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie." He kissed her.

Dory looked at the special breakfast that Charlie made: seaweed with algae on it.

"Mmm! Breakfast looks good!" Dory complimented.

"Thanks. I already made yours, Dory. It's over there." He nudged his head a little toward the small portion of breakfast made specifically for his daughter.

"Okay. Thanks, Daddy!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and swam away to eat her breakfast.

Charlie picked up Jenny's breakfast and swam to their coral cave.

Jenny opened her magenta eyes. She yawned a bit. "Mmm.. morning, Charlie." She wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, honey." He kissed her on the forehead. "Happy Mother's Day. I made you breakfast."

"Aww, Charlie. I'm flattered! You don't have to do this, really," Jenny said.

"But, honey. It's Mother's Day. It's a day where all mothers get honored, and you are one of them. You are such an amazing mother. And an amazing wife." He nuzzled her a bit.

Jenny blushed a little. "Charlie, stop it! You're making me blush!"

"But it's true though, dear. You try the best to make our baby girl feel happy, despite her short-term memory. If it wasn't for you, then I don't know what Dory will do," he explained.

"Charlie, you help too. We both take care of Dory together. But thank you."

"I know, but I want to appreciate you, that's all." He gave her breakfast.

"Mmm! That looks good, Charlie! Thank you!" She began eating it.

"You're welcome, Jenny. I made it extra special for you."

"Charlie! Charlie, this is so good," Jenny complimented. She was so in content with her breakfast, that she ate some more.

Charlie giggled before seeing Dory swimming up to him and Jenny.

"Good morning, sweetie," Jenny said.

"Morning, Mommy!"

"Kelpcake? Do you remember what day it is?" Charlie asked.

"Uh..." Dory had to remember. She then thought of it.

"Oh, yeah! Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" She hugged her.

"Why, thank you, sweetie." Jenny kissed her.

Dory giggled. "How's the breakfast?"

"It was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, honey." Charlie smiled.

"Oh, it seems such a nice day to go for a swim. Do you guys wanna join me?" Jenny asked.

"No thanks, honey. Dory and I have something we have to do," her husband answered.

"We do?" Dory said.

Charlie gave Dory a look that reads "I'll explain it to you."

"Oh yeah... We do!"

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Jenny swam away.

"Daddy, what are we doing?" Dory asked.

"We are gonna go find a Mother's Day gift for Mommy." Charlie booped her on the nose.

Dory giggled. "Nice! But..."

"What is it, Kelpcake?"

"I wanna get Mommy a gift by myself. Like, you can get your own gift for her, and I will get mine," she explained.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You can do that, but we have to stick together. I don't want you wandering off."

"Okay."

Thus, the two began to search for their presents for Jenny.

"I'm deciding to get your mother an orchid and a rainbow-colored shell," Charlie said.

"That's nice, Daddy. I don't know what I'm gonna find for Mommy yet, but I know I will find her something," Dory told him.

Charlie smiled at his baby girl. He loved how she was so determined.

Dory tried to find something that her mother would like. She kept searching for about ten minutes until finding something that caught her eye.

She swam to the sand to find a lovely pearl. She picked it up.

"A pearl! This is a perfect gift for Mommy!" She smiled.

Charlie already found his gifts for Jenny, as he was carrying them in his fins. "Dory! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay, let's go."

They both swam home. Dory was completely unaware of the pearl shining in her fins.

As they got home, Dory saw a pink orchid and a rainbow-colored shell in her daddy's fins. "Woah! Those are nice!"

"Thanks, Dory. I know Mommy will like these." Charlie placed them down.

Dory giggled a bit and placed the pearl down. "I found a pearl for Mommy!"

"That looks beautiful. Mommy is gonna love it." Charlie placed a fin on her back.

Later, Jenny arrived home. She saw the gifts from her husband and daughter. She gasped.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they said together.

"Oh my goodness! Guys! I.. I don't know what to say." Jenny swam towards them and hugged them.

"Thank you so much, guys. I love them." She kissed them.

"Aww, you're welcome, honey," Charlie said.

Jenny touched the pink orchid gently before picking up the rainbow shell. "Oh, this is beautiful, Charlie!"

Charlie giggled. "Thank you. I knew you would like it."

"Oh, I love it!" She placed it down. She then picked up the pearl.

"It's so pretty, Dory."

"Thank you!" Dory smiled and nuzzled against her.

Jenny kissed her. She noticed the pearl sparkling. "Ooh, it sparkles!"

"Really? I didn't know that," Dory said.

"It adds a nice touch to it." She swam over to the coral cave and placed it inside.

"Can we play hide and seek, Mommy?" Dory asked.

"Sure, Dory. Charlie, wanna join?"

"Yep," he answered.

* * *

Jenny was tired from spending time with her family, so she decided to swim into the cave to take a nap. She looked at her pearl. She smiled fondly at it before looking at Dory playing with her father.

"On second thought, I don't want a nap anymore. But I'm so..." she yawned, "tired."

"Oh, I wish I was not so tired. Then I could play with Dory and Charlie more," she said to herself.

The pearl began to sparkle and shine. Jenny was unaware of that.

Suddenly, she was not tired anymore. She was shocked.

"Well, that was surprising. I'm suddenly not so tired anymore. Oh well, at least I can continue to play with Charlie and Dory." She swam to them.

"Oh, hey, honey. I thought you were tired," Charlie said.

"I was, but suddenly, I'm not anymore. That's kind of strange."

"Hmm. Perhaps it has to do with the pearl."

"The pearl?"

"What pearl?" Dory asked.

"The one that you gave Mommy," he replied.

"Oh..."

"Maybe it is. I'll go check it out." Jenny swam back to the cave.

"Hmm.." She picked up the pearl.

"Wish for something, Jenny," Charlie told her.

"I wish for a pink shell."

The pearl sparkled and glowed in her fins. She gasped.

"That sparkle! I've seen that before!" she exclaimed.

A pink shell appeared in front of her.

"Woah! That's cool!" Dory smiled.

"That sparkle shows that it's not just a normal pearl, it's a wishing pearl. Now that is one special pearl." Jenny rubbed it. "I'm really glad you gave me this, sweetie. Now I can wish for things."

Dory giggled before yawning.

"I think it's nap time." Charlie picked her up and carried her to her bed.

Jenny followed. She saw Charlie placed her in her tube.

"Have a nice nap, Kelpcake." He kissed her.

"Sweet dreams." Jenny also kissed her.

Dory yawned and closed her eyes.

Her parents left quietly.

"Thank you for making this a great Mother's Day for me, Charlie. I am so glad to have you in my life." Jenny kissed his cheek.

Charlie blushed a bit. "Aww, you're welcome, honey."

They decided to go to their cozy little cave to chat until their little girl wakes up. Mother's Day was greatly a success.


End file.
